Love Triumphant
by Auralynn
Summary: Alternative to Season 4.55- Features Romantic Weddings & Honeymoons for our heroines & heroesCole's true identity found. Sequel to Hidden Page. ProfilerHerc story. Please read & review. I don't own characters. PG13 for love scenes& language. Completed.
1. Restless to Begin

Love Triumphant  
Chapter One  
Restless to Begin  
  
This is a sequel to a story I just posted yesterday in the Action Adventure Charmed fan fictions. Cole and Phoebe are beginning a new life after a traitor in their midst had helped try and destroy them. Prue is back and she will find a new love with a familiar face. I don't own the characters from Charmed, Profiler, or HTLJ contained with in this story. Some strong language, some violence, and a few what I'd consider fairly mild love scenes. Contains alternative story to season 4.5 and Five.  
  
Phoebe awakened and rolled over. The space beside her was empty. She quickly surveyed she and Cole's new blue and gold room on Olympus to see where he had gotten too. The balcony doors were open. She sat up, pulled on her robe, and orbed out to Cole. Phoebe loved this new power.  
  
Cole was standing starring up at the night sky. Phoebe didn't speak his name immediately. Instead she took a few moments to study him. He was dressed only in a pair of silk pajama bottoms and his naked back looked so muscular. She thought she had to be the luckiest goddess in history.  
  
Her only wish was they would get a breather soon so they could spend some quality time together. They'd been very busy their first full week on Olympus. There were extended family members to be introduced to; meetings to discuss their new duties, not to mention the training sessions for recently acquired powers.  
  
At night they'd been so exhausted that they were asleep almost as soon as their head hit the pillow. It hadn't left anytime for romance. They were linked in a multitude of ways and their relationship wasn't solely based on their passion, but Phoebe couldn't deny how much their intimate connection meant to her either. She needed him so badly that she felt like she was suffering from withdrawal.  
  
Drawing closer Phoebe wrapped her arms around Cole from behind and planted a tender kiss on his shoulder. "I'd ask you why you are out here pondering the vastness of the universe but I think I already know the reason. You're worried about you're upcoming meeting with Morrigan and Erin in a few day's aren't you?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
Cole took one of her hands that were resting against his chest and kissed it. "Yes! They promised they are going to fill me in on this whole mystery past that they keep hinting about. It makes me more than a little nervous that there are things other people know about me that I don't even know myself. I have no idea what it could be. Is this what getting called to the principal's office felt like?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, I was always a model student, I never got called to the principal's office," Phoebe said crossing her fingers in her mind. Cole burst into laughter and turned so he could pull her into his arms. "Are goddesses supposed to lie?" he asked.  
  
"Alright, so I was there so many times, they named the wing his office was in after me are you satisfied?" "No but if you'll allow me to escort you back to that big comfy bed in our room, I'll make sure we both are and that's not just an empty promise. I'm better at delivery than Hermes," he teased. "Mmm." Phoebe replied, "I just love a masterful man. It will be interesting, don't you think? I mean seeing if we can live up to our new god and goddess of love titles, if you know what I mean?" Cole kissed her deeply. " I do know what you mean and I'll do my best," he assured her. "So will I," she vowed. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her back into their room. "Sweetheart did you forget that you can orb now too?" she asked on a giggle. "No I just think some things are better done the old fashioned romantic way."  
  
He gently laid her on the bed and followed her down. The only magic in their minds now was the kind they were about to make together. They had just started to kiss when there was a flash of white light beside them.  
  
"Sorry kids, I'm more sorry than you will ever know, but all the stars, oracles, and fates that I've consulted say that now is the most absolutely perfect moment in time, and we have to take advantage of it. So on your feet, give me your hands, and we are out of here," Aphrodite said almost on one breath and without even so much as a hello.  
  
Cole and Phoebe both groaned but did as ordered. Aphrodite looked angelic enough but they both had the sense to know she was not someone you wanted mad at you. Cole, however, couldn't help but whisper, "if this is to see another perfect wave, I'm going to ask Hesphestaus to help me hide her favorite racing shell."  
  
"I heard that," Aphrodite replied. "Hephy knows better than to mess like that with his little honey bunny. He may love his workshop but I don't think sleeping in there for the next several decades is on his list of things to do."  
  
Phoebe gave Cole a little slap across the stomach. "Oh great we're in trouble," she whispered. "We're both going to be punished now and I didn't even say a word." "Don't worry," Aphrodite interrupted. "I'm not going to do anything to your man. I understand the strain of frustration and all, but as I said before, this interruption can't be helped. "We have to go now!" In a flash they were on their way, Phoebe just wished she knew to where. 


	2. Old Ghosts Old Loves

Love Triumphant -Old Ghosts, Old Loves  
  
Meanwhile Back on Earth  
  
John Grant entered his darkened apartment and threw his keys on the counter. He then moved immediately to pour himself a stiff drink. It occurred to him that maybe he was drinking a little too much these days but it was just one of the many things he was trying not to dwell on.  
  
He should be on top of the world after all. He was a top executive for one of the major security firms in the country. His clothes, his car, and his home were all first class and so were the many women who came in and out of his life. There was no reason on earth why John should feel so empty but he did.  
  
The one time FBI agent had left the bureau about two years ago. John had tried his best to stick it out but he'd become so damned frustrated by the constant politicking and asinine rules. He was also tired of working for bosses with their head up their butts. Boy he missed Bailey his former chief from the VCTF. Bailey was not only brilliant but also as honest and fair as they come. Sure he and John had butted heads a few times but they shared a mutual respect and common goals even though they had different styles of accomplishing them.  
  
They'd both spent countless hours of their own time trying to free Rachel Burke, one of the VCTF's former profilers and a good friend who had been set up for a crime she didn't commit. John supposed his disillusionment with the FBI bureaucracy had its roots in this incident. Instead of allowing the VCTF to do what it was best at and clear Rachel's name, the higher ups had pulled their funding and reassigned all of them to separate divisions. The VCTF members were like family, however, and they'd refused to leave Rachel hanging. It had taken awhile but eventually they'd proven her innocence.  
  
John really missed all of them; Bailey, George, Grace, Rachel and especially Dr. Sam Waters the team's original profiler. A big part of him had been deeply attracted to her yet nothing had ever developed them except for a deep and caring friendship. Maybe that was all it was ever meant to be.  
  
At any rate John would never know now. When Sam had finally ended the Jack of All Trades reign against her with a bullet she had disappeared without telling even Bailey where she was going. She had just written each member of the team a personal letter telling them how much their friendship had meant to her, but that for her sake and her daughter's she had to start a new life away free of the insanity that had surrounded the team on a daily basis. John couldn't say he blamed her. He just missed her friendship.  
  
John also missed the challenge of doing something really meaningful with his life. Designing security plans to prevent corporate theft paid well and no doubt it was an important task. It just wasn't very meaningful to him. He supposed not much, however, compared to the satisfaction of knowing you helped get a psycho serial killer off the street so they couldn't harm anyone else.  
  
He polished off his drink and then decided to call it a night. He certainly didn't feel like watching the news or some crappy rerun on TV, and his mood was so morose that John couldn't even stand his own company. Maybe tomorrow would look at least marginally better he hoped. John undressed and climbed into bed. After some tossing and turning he finally fell into a restless sleep.  
  
A short time later the phone by the bedside rang. John groggily reached for it and snapped "Grant" into the receiver. An obviously distraught woman was on the other end of the line: "John, I'm sorry to bother you, I just didn't know what else to do. I tried calling Bailey but I couldn't get past the machines." John might be a little hazy from the booze and sleep but he recognized the voice immediately. It was Sam's best friend, Angel. He hadn't heard from her in years. "Angel calm down and tell me what's wrong?" he asked his voice immediately softening.  
  
"It's Sam, John." "I was here visiting with we she and Chloe, and we were having a great time and then Sam was taken." John drew in a deep breath. "Taken what do you mean taken and by whom and did you call the locals?" "No," Angel said. "I didn't think they would believe me. I doubt your going to believe me." "Just tell me what happened," he urged.  
  
"Sam had just tucked Chloe into bed and come back into the living room. We were about to start playing catch up on the latest happenings in our lives when this sort of black smoke appeared by the chair where Sam was sitting, The next thing I know it had enveloped her and then it and she vanished."  
  
John wondered briefly if he was having an alcohol-induced nightmare or maybe it was Angel's artist mind that was causing her nightmares. "Angel no offense but are you sure your not imagining it?" "How can I be imagining it? Sam is gone John without a trace and I have no clue of what to do. I shouldn't have called you though. Sorry for bothering you. I knew you wouldn't believe me."  
  
"Angel wait," John quickly yelled into the phone before she could hang up. "If Sam's in trouble you know I want to help. Where are you? I'll hop the first plane I can catch." She hesitated for a moment and then said "San Francisco." John copied down the address to Sam's home," and tried to reassure Angel that they'd find Sam and everything would be okay. He just wished he had someone there to convince him of that statement. 


	3. A Bond Everlasting

*Author's note: The song "The Safest Place," was written by Desmond Child, Mark Shaw, Victoria Shaw and Eric Bazillion. It is used here for entertainment enhancement only (since it so fit the character's relationship) and is not meant to infringe on the writers' copyright. This song is sung by Leanne Rimes on her new album "Twisted Angel" that is excellent and I highly recommend it.  
  
Love Triumphant  
Chapter III  
A Bond Everlasting  
  
Cole and Phoebe indeed found themselves on a beach. Waves gently lapped at the shore and a million stars shimmered down upon the golden sands. There was no need for any other illumination. It was the most incredibly beautiful place either of them had ever seen. Any ill thoughts they had harbored toward Aphrodite for interrupting them earlier vanished. She smiled brilliantly as if she'd read their minds: "Not only is it the perfect time, it's the perfect place," she informed them softly.  
  
They'd only known her for a very short time but Cole had come to think of Aphrodite as a loveable but mischievous valley girl type. Before tonight he doubted she had a serious bone in her body. She had a mixed demeanor now, however, part official and part serene. The goddess of love's clothes were also different. Gone was the Victoria's secret garb she seemed to prefer. In its place was a golden gown and a red orchid was tucked in her blonde hair over her left ear.  
  
There were only three other souls on the beach and Aphrodite took Cole and Phoebe's hands in hers and led them to the others. One was Erin who Cole was still struggling to believe was his great grandfather. Erin was also dressed in gold with a red carnation in his collar. The other two Cole didn't recognize. It didn't take a genius to guess, however, that the man with blonde hair and close-cropped beard was Cupid. Who else would have wings on his back and hearts tattooed in a band around his arm? That must make the woman, Psyche. Aphrodite confirmed his suspicions when she officially introduced her son and his wife.  
  
Psyche was incredibly gorgeous with long curling dark hair and vivid blue eyes. Seeing Phoebe's ancestors in the flesh helped Cole to understand even more exactly where the Halliwell's legendary beauty had come from. Cole noticed tears in Phoebe's eyes as her long lost great grandmother hugged her and kissed her on the cheek warmly. Cupid also gave Phoebe a kiss on the cheek and said, "Welcome home to Olympus my dearest granddaughter. Your as beautiful as your grandmothers." Then Cupid offered his hand to Cole and welcomed him into the family. Psyche gave him a soft kiss as well.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Aphrodite asked after the greetings were exchanged. Psyche gave a slight nod toward Phoebe and suddenly her bathrobe changed into a magnificent white gown. It was slightly off her shoulders and it looked as if it were woven from a combination of silk, satin, and lace. There was a beautiful necklace with a chain made of pearls and a heart locket of pure gold. Phoebe's long hair was done up in a bun that was bound with golden beads and more strands of pearls. A bouquet of red sweetheart roses appeared in her hands. She looked exquisite.  
  
Cupid pointed a finger toward Cole. He found himself in a tux of royal blue with a fine silken white dress shirt. There was a red carnation in his lapel. He had wondered what event the Fates and Oracles had decreed it was the perfect time for. Now he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt. Phoebe was about to become his bride.  
  
Phoebe must have realized it too for she spoke up: "Aphrodite this is perfect but I'd like my sisters, my Mom, and Dad, and Grams to be here as well. "There will be a public ceremony at another time that they will be able to plan and participate in." Aphrodite assured her.  
  
"This uniting ceremony is for the gods and goddesses who are guardians of love only. When the vows are spoken in our presence and our presence alone they shall be unbreakable, it has been so decreed by the council of the immortals for generations" Your love shall be as everlasting as that of myself and my dearest Psyche," Cupid offered by way of explanation. Psyche smiled and squeezed her husband's hand.  
  
"I don't know if the significance of your first initials has occurred to either of you yet, but let me tell you now," she said softly. "This is one prophecy that has been hidden from you both that I think you will like. The most powerful of the Oracles told Cupid and myself that one of our descendant's was destined to share a phenomenal love that would mirror our own. Phoebe and Cole it is your love story that is meant to last an eternity and become just as legendary as ours. Cupid and I knew it as we watched your relationship first blossoming. It deserves this special of all blessings. Please allow us to give it to you."  
  
Psyche's words should have stunned Cole and Phoebe but they realized what she said was real. They both spoke their grateful acceptance. Aphrodite and Erin moved to stand in front of two candle lit pillars and a third which was unlit. Psyche offered to act as matron of honor and Cupid volunteered to be best man. Phoebe and Cole gratefully accepted.  
  
Erin began to speak. "Wind, thunder, and lightening are some of the most potent elements in the universe. Gods, goddesses, kings, and queens, are commanding indeed, yet all are humbled by one force. It has been written in all the great tomes of spirituality from time everlasting that love is the greatest of the Light's gifts and the most powerful force in the universe. We who are blessed to be love's chosen guardians gather here to give it our own humble and proper reverence."  
  
He then stepped back and Aphrodite stepped forward. Cole and Phoebe do you recognize one another as true mates of heart and soul meant to share the blessing and treasures of love for eternity?" Their eyes met once more and Cole knew without a doubt that his answer was affirmative. He gently wiped Phoebe's tears away with his thumb as they both said in unison, "we do!"  
  
"Cupid and Psyche, give them the rings, please," Aphrodite instructed. Cole noticed as Cupid handed it to him that the ring was delicate but strong. "Just like Phoebe," he thought. It was gold and had two entwined ruby hearts at its center. When Phoebe placed his ring on his finger he noticed it was almost identical accept his wider and masculine in interpretation. Aphrodite noticed Cole studying the rings. "Hesphestaus had them forged especially for your wedding," she explained.  
  
The head goddess of love of Greece and the head god of love of Ere then placed gold satin scarves over the bride and grooms hands and briefly tied them together. Then by the vested in us by the immortals of Olympus, Ere, and by the Light we pronounce you united as lovers throughout time eternal, husband and wife forever."  
  
"Bride and groom you may share your kiss," Aphrodite instructed softly. Cole wondered for a brief moment if this was all some incredible dream but at the touch of Phoebe's lips he knew it was incredibly real. They were married. Aphrodite and Erin then gave Cole and Phoebe candles and instructed them to light them from the glowing pillars and then together they used them to light the third. When they did it glowed far more brightly than the other two.  
  
"I know you both are anxious to get to your honeymoon and all, but the muses had a special musical tribute they wanted to offer you as well. Know that it is in your honor. You can share your first dance as husband and wife to it and then you can be on your way," Cupid told them.  
  
The music began to rise as Cole opened his arms to Phoebe and she came into them as naturally as breathing. Cole wondered how he could think at all with her body so near to his but he managed to listen to the lyrics:  
  
"Daytime, I'm fine. Everything is back to normal. Last night I  
had nightmares. I was so scared. Thank God that you were by my  
side to hold me when I cried.  
  
I want to be strong but I don't want to be alone tonight. I want  
to believe that I can save the world and make it right. But I'm  
only human and you've got a heroes' face and right here in your  
arms is the safest place. The safest place.  
  
It feels so real. You showed me I can trust you. With emotions  
that I had locked away. It was your touch, your words; they heal  
the deepest part of me that only you can see."  
  
"I want to be strong but I don't want to be alone tonight. I  
want to believe that I can save the world and make it right. But  
I'm only human and you've got a heroes' face and right here in  
your arms is the safest place.  
  
As long as I am with you, as long as I can feel you, that's all  
I need to keep me going on and on, I want to believe that I can  
save the world and make it right, but I'm only human, and you've  
got a heroes' face, and right here in your arms is the safest  
place."  
  
Cole held Phoebe tighter and couldn't stem the tears. He remembered the words he's spoken once to her on earth right before he had undertaken a dangerous mission that had almost threatened to separate them forever. He'd informed her that the safest place he knew was with her. He had meant it then and he meant them for always. The best thing of all is that from this moment on they both would be safe with each other for eternity. 


	4. A Night That Dreams Are Made Of

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Charmed, HTLJ, or Profiler and do not wish to infringe on anyone's copyright including Warner Brothers, Universal, or NBC. Also the god and goddess theme in this fan fiction is not tied to the season finale of Charmed, which I have not seen but instead came from a desire as a fan fiction writer to combine two of my favorite series of all time Charmed and Hercules The Legendary Journeys. This story is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Love Triumphant  
Chapter IV  
  
A Night That Dreams Are Made of!  
  
R- Rated - Sexual situation contained.  
  
Entranced by Cole's mesmerizing gaze, his intoxicating smile, and enveloping embrace, Phoebe lost all awareness of anyone or anything else. She wasn't even immediately conscious of the fact that they had been transported from the beach to a secluded grotto.  
  
At least not until Cole whistled and said, "Wow, I really like your family's sense of style," that Phoebe finally took notice of their surroundings. Glowing candles filled the cave with golden light and there were swags and garlands of roses everywhere. Outside she could hear the song of the surf against rock walls. A champagne fountain flowed in one corner and a big screen took up another. It was flashing pictures of popular honeymoon destinations including Niagara Falls, Hawaii and Paris.  
  
In the center of the room was a king sized bed draped in purple and gold satin sheets. "The honeymoon suite, I presume," Cole whispered in her ear. "It's just gorgeous," Phoebe murmured. Cole turned her to face him saying: "And it's all for us, just for us." He waltzed them over to the bedside and picked up a delicate and sinfully sexy scrap of lingerie. "I'm also willing to bet that this is a gift from Dite for both of us. I'm going to have to remember to thank her."  
  
"Yes, we will have to do that" Phoebe said ducking her head into his shoulder. "Is something wrong darling?" Cole asked her. "No, it's just that it is going to take some getting use to, having a great, great whatever grandmother whose so, so, well free, I guess is the word I'm searching for." He laughed. "I think Dite is charming," he replied. "That isn't surprising, I'm sure most men do," Phoebe said as she fiddled with the collar on his shirt.  
  
"She can't hold a candle to you though," Cole reassured his bride in case there was even an iota of doubt in her mind about where his heart, mind, and soul resided. "You better not let her hear you say that," Phoebe warned although she was wearing a secret smile. "I wonder if there's a little goddesses' room in this place?" "Try that door over to the left, and don't be to long," he growled softly. Phoebe carefully removed the gown from his hand and made her way to the bathroom.  
  
Phoebe leaned against the closed door once she was alone. For the life of her, she couldn't understand why she was shaking so nervously. She'd been totally nude before Cole at least a hundred times and they'd been as intimate as two people could be. Yet an inexplicable sense of shyness was undeniably present.  
  
Phoebe guessed those old clichés about the wedding night feeling like the first time all over again were true. She'd waited for this for along time, however, and nothing especially a slight case of jitters was going to interfere with the honeymoon of her dreams. She freshened up, donned the gown, and then brushed her hair until it shone. Then she went out to rejoin her husband. The thought of that word filled her with a sense of proprietary pride.  
  
Cole had removed his tie, jacket, and shirt while she was gone and was leaning down to take off one boot. Phoebe raced up too him and threw her arms around him knocking them both of balance. They landed on the bed in a tangle both laughing delightedly. "Such eagerness, I'm flattered," he remarked.  
  
"I'm equally impressed with the evidence you're presenting in terms of your desire for me," Phoebe said running her hands down his body. "You put on a most convincing case counselor," she said as she reached her destination. "Thank you, your honor and please be gentle with me," he managed to tease on a gasp. "My examination will be thorough yet mindfully sensitive."  
  
"Hey where did my pants go?'" Cole asked in mild surprise. "I'm a powerful goddess full of magic," Phoebe reminded her new husband. "You certainly are," Cole agreed. He lifted her head up by placing a finger under her chin and then gave her five-alarm kiss that Phoebe was sure could get him convicted in some parts of the universe.  
  
He then lifted a single finger and suddenly the lingerie she had just changed into went floating across the room and landed on a chair. "This is a talent that could truly come in handy," Cole gloated. "Yeah, well you better not try practicing it on anybody but me," Phoebe informed him. "Don't worry I wouldn't want too," he said just before he once again took possession of her mouth with his.  
  
Cole didn't stop at her lips this time, however; instead he trailed wet kisses down her neck and onto her breasts. Phoebe felt awash in sensation. She buried her hands in his thick black hair and pulled him closer. Magic was a thrill but not even it could compare to the marvel of sharing this physical wonder with Cole. She began returning his favors caress for caress.  
  
The giving and sharing went on almost endlessly until their yearning for union was too much to bear. Cole merged their bodies as he looked down into Phoebe's eyes. Marriage wasn't at all what she'd been lead to expect, Phoebe thought, it wasn't about surrendering or loosing one's self to another.  
  
It was instead about rightness, belonging, loving, and coming home. In fact as she felt herself building to a crescendo like the waves outside, she came to a moment of self- realization. She was no longer the scared little girl afraid of being abandoned. She was a strong, mature woman, who would always have a secure harbor in her husband's arms. With that last thought she gave herself completely over to her pleasure and his. 


	5. Still Cynical

Love Triumphant  
  
Chapter V  
Still Cynical  
  
Back On Earth In San Francisco  
  
John Grant rang the door on a modest but extremely nice home in a quiet residential neighborhood in San Francisco. He still couldn't believe Sam had moved here after she'd left the VCTF but then again she must have been hoping to put as many miles between her and the site of her former torment as possible. He just hoped she wasn't facing something equally as hideous in her new life. Angel had sounded pretty panicked.  
  
When she opened the door and invited him in, John could see that Angel looked truly frightened. They hugged somewhat hesitantly. John knew that Angel and he were still friends but none the less the awkwardness of being former lovers was undeniably present.  
  
"Any new developments since I called you from the airport?" he asked. Angel shook her head. "I know you don't want to hear this John but it's like Sam just disappeared off the face of the planet. There's no trace of her what so ever."  
  
"Look Angel, I'm sorry I was harsh before on the phone. I believe that you saw something strange and that Sam is missing. I just think someone must have gone to a hell of a lot of trouble to plan an elaborate ruse so they could kidnap her. We just have to figure out who that's all. I've contacted George and he's agreed to help. He's already started compiling a list of likely suspects. You know people we put away who are out on parole, escapees, or any convict's relatives who swore revenge. I've also got a call into Grace. I'm trying to track down Bailey, and also Rachel. They'll all want to help I'm sure. Everyone still cares about Sam a great deal."  
  
As John was talking he had started moving around the room, running his hands over the walls, ducking down to look under the sofa and chairs, and behind the curtains. "There are no wires that I could find," Angel informed him. "I looked before you came, and before you say anything about that, I was careful. I've had enough experience with you FBI types to know that I had to be cautious so as not to disturb any evidence. I just couldn't sit around doing nothing while my best friend might be in serious trouble."  
  
John finished his own examination of the living room and found no evidence of hidden projectors, bugs, or even a struggle. It was just as Angel said. John couldn't explain it. He knew without a doubt that Sam would have put up a fight. She wouldn't leave Chloe willingly. At the thought of Sam's daughter, he asked Angel where Chloe was and how she was handling her mother's disappearance. Angel told him that she hadn't the heart to tell Chloe and had told the young teenager that her mother had to leave unexpectedly in the night to visit a very sick friend. Then she had sent Chloe over to one of her neighborhood friend's house.  
  
He applauded Angel's quick thinking but John knew Chloe was a smart girl and wouldn't be fooled for long. Hopefully they would have her mother back to her before this day was through. "Maybe whatever it was the kidnapper used to create the black smoke effect was self operating and he planted it outside the window or maybe he had an accomplice," John said aloud.  
  
"Or maybe it was supernatural," Angel replied. John noticed a shiver run through her. "Angel you are too intelligent and level headed to believe in abracadabra and hocus pocus," he chided. "You're right, John! I am intelligent but Socrates once said the "wisest man is one who admits he knows nothing. I believe that it is possible that there are things and forces at work in this universe that we can't even begin to comprehend. I'm telling you something strange happened here. Something eerie."  
  
"Well you can call the Ghostbusters if you want to but I'm still operating under the assumption that we are dealing with a human perpetrator. You're never going to convince me that a person can just evaporate into thin air. Now I know you were reluctant to call the local police in on this before but I'm going to need access to their resources to find Sam and bring her home. He picked up the phone on a nearby table and called the SFPD. His call was put through immediately to an Inspector Darryl Morris. 


	6. A Necessary Interruption

Love Triumphant  
A Necessary Interruption  
Chapter VI  
  
Author's note: I created the part of Harry and I'm picturing Brian Gatskill (Rafe, Port Charles, in the role.)  
  
Cole had been enjoying the greatest morning of his life so far. Waking up with Phoebe in his arms, knowing she was his wife, and that no one could take them away from each other filled him with almost indescribable emotions. Cole felt truly happy for the first time in his existence. He knew, however, he would always carry the burden of guilt for his demonic history.  
  
Erasing the past wasn't possible, all he could do was devote all his future actions towards the goal of serving the Light and working for the good of the very same mankind he'd once tried to destroy. Maybe then Cole would be able to feel fully worthy of all the blessings and the second chance he'd been given.  
  
Someone cleared their throat just outside the cave. It brought Cole out of his deep ponderings. He quickly donned his pants and made his way to the entrance. A young man with shaggy blonde hair, a scruffy beard, blue jeans, tied dyed T-shirt, and beat up sneakers with wings on them, stood next to a breakfast cart. It had a feast on it that looked fit for a king and queen.  
  
"Hermes?" Cole guessed out loud. "No, I'm his son Harry. I'm just sort of following in his winged footsteps so to speak," the young man corrected him. "Hestia thought you and your bride might be hungry so she asked me to deliver this to you."  
  
"I also have a message for you from Queen Morrigan. She says she sincerely apologizes for having to interrupt your honeymoon and all, but apparently circumstances beyond her control, have forced her to have to move your meeting up to today. She asks that you and your lovely wife be in Ere by what in the time your used to is about two hours from now. She also asked me to express regret to you once again and to tell you she will find away to make it up to both of you. I'm also adding my own I'm sorry too. It's a total bummer man. A dude should be able to enjoy his honeymoon in peace."  
  
Cole thanked Harry, gratefully accepted the food, and then the messenger god was off no doubt to finish the rest of his rounds. Cole tried to accept the news as graciously as he could. He'd hoped to spend the day expressing his love to Phoebe in every way possible. Not to mention the fact that he still had a queasy feeling in his stomach about the meeting. His sense of security was growing stronger especially after last night but it still had a fragile edge to it. A part of him would always have trouble completely trusting good fortune.  
  
"Hmm, something smells good," Phoebe said from their bed. He turned to face her. Her hair was mussed, her lips were slightly swollen, and her eyes were heavy lidded. She looked adorable and sexy as hell. Cole wished he could just crawl back into bed with her and stay that way forever but he knew it wasn't possible. They had taken vows not just to each other but the Light as well and he knew that they would honor them. He wanted to honor them. Trying to appear lighthearted so as not to spoil Phoebe's day too quickly he winked at her and pushed the cart closer to the bed.  
  
"Is this another new power? Did you conjure up breakfast my love?" she teasingly asked. "No, it's a gift from Hestia, and it was delivered by Hermes' son Harry. You wouldn't believe how he was dressed, in sixties retro, and he actually used the word dude. It's certainly never the way I imagined the Greek gods would talk."  
  
"Cole, honey, that's really interesting and all, but why don't you tell me what's bothering you instead?" "I should have known you'd see through me in an instant," he said on a half laugh. "Yes you should have. You're the one after all who told me that my gift of sight goes beyond premonition of events." "This is true!" he replied.  
  
"Morrigan moved up the meeting to today. We have to be there in a couple of hours. She wants us to know that she regrets interrupting our honeymoon but that it can't be helped. Apparently some sort of situation has arisen." "What kind of situation?" Phoebe asked. "Harry didn't say."  
  
"Well I can't say that I'm not upset about our honeymoon being disturbed but we've always known the roles duty and family have to play in our lives. It's the cost of being who we are. Piper and Leo faced the same sort of situation."  
  
"And I told you earlier, if you're worried about what your great grandparents have to tell you, don't be. You heard what Aphrodite, Erin, Cupid, and Psyche said last night. Our love is destined to last an eternity. That's all that matters in the end. And as far as any external trouble goes we will just keep kicking it's sorry ass together like we've been doing."  
  
"I love you!" Cole said as he leaned down to kiss her. It was very difficult for him to end it but luckily Phoebe was the one who broke it first even though he could tell she was reluctant to also. "I love you too, hubby, now feed me, and we will go to that meeting, deal with whatever it is we have to deal with, and then we can get back to the really important stuff. Like who will be the first to cry uncle in a tickling contest."  
  
"You'll loose, like you always do," he assured here. "I'm the master tickler!" "No, you're simply cocky, in more ways than one!" she teased. "My, my, for a good goddess and a white witch you are awfully naughty sometimes," he replied. "Hey, a girl's got to have some fun, and we are going to share even more of it from this day forward." "Is that a promise?" Cole asked all teasing aside. She nodded. "It's a promise you can bank on," she assured him." The knot in his stomach eased a bit more. 


	7. Rediscovering Cole

Love Triumphant  
Rediscovering Cole  
Chapter VII  
  
Cole was surprised to see Patty, Prue, Piper, Victor and Leo had been asked to join the meeting with his great grandparents as well. It made him wonder even more what this was all about. He was also curious as to how they would react to news of his and Phoebe's nuptials. True Piper, Leo, Patty, and even Prue had come around towards him but he had no idea how they were going to feel that the initial ceremony had taken place without them. Victor's reaction was the biggest question mark.  
  
Apparently Cole wasn't going to have to wait long to find out. Phoebe had rushed over to give her sisters a big hug and Prue had noticed the ring immediately. "Wow, that is an incredible engagement ring," she exclaimed. "Well to tell you the truth," Phoebe started to say then stopped. She turned toward Cole and said, "Quit looking like a deer caught in the headlights honey and let's face the music together." Cole did as he was told and immediately went to her side.  
  
"And what music would that be?" Piper asked curiously. Phoebe grabbed Cole's hand in hers and held on tight. "Actually it's a wedding ring," she informed her family. She then lifted Cole's hand and showed them his too. "You're married?" Victor queried with a slightly mutinous look on his face. Cole hoped this immortal thing really worked other wise Phoebe might end up a widow the first full day of their marriage.  
  
He didn't expect that it would be Prue that stepped between he and Victor but that's exactly what she did. "Dad before you loose your cool remember Cole risked his life to save both Phoebe and Piper, and this wasn't the first time either. I think he's more than proven that he's really has changed and that he beyond a doubt loves Phoebe. They deserve our support in their marriage." "Here, here," Piper said, "I heartily agree." "And by the way Cole I never did get a chance to give you a proper thank you for saving me from Dan." She came over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you both, and Piper you're welcome. I couldn't let him hurt you. You're too important to Phoebe and you've become important to me as well. You all have."  
  
Leo spoke up, "You know you have my support and thanks as well," he assured Cole. "I just wish we could have attended the wedding." "Yeah, Phoebe you and Prue were my bridesmaids, I was kind of hoping, I'd get to return the favor," Piper added.  
  
Phoebe briefly explained that they had wanted the family present but that it was important that the initial ceremony had been conducted the way it had. She also promised them that she and Cole would renew their vows in a wedding the whole family could attend sometime in the near future. They all seemed satisfied with that. Victor even grudgingly shook Cole's hand after securing a promise from him that he never hurt his little girl.  
  
The moment was interrupted by the arrival of Morrigan and Erin. Morrigan congratulated Cole and Phoebe, greeted everyone else, and instructing them to take a seat. Then the Queen goddess of Ere immediately started to conduct business. Cole appreciated it. He didn't believe he could wait much longer to find out what she was going to say.  
  
"I always planned for the Halliwells to be in on this discussion Cole because they are your family just as much as we are and they are the primary reason we have you back in the first place. My other plans in regards to this meeting have changed, however, due to unforeseen circumstances. It was initially to explain an important piece of family history, if you will, but now it will serve as a prelude to your first assignment as a guardian too. The girls will also be heavily involved in the case as well."  
  
"Now this isn't going to be easy to say or to hear, so please bear with me. And please take that look of fear off your face dear grandson. I assure you it won't lead to your loosing what you have fought so hard to gain." Erin added his own reminder to Cole that he was now guarded by some of the most powerful gods and goddesses in history. Not to mention that Cole was now a full fledged god himself.  
  
Morrigan continued, "This is more about your past. It is painful but you have the right and the need to know." Cole nodded and braced himself. Phoebe placed a comforting arm around him. "Let me get one of the biggest shockers out of the way first. "You aren't who you were led to believe you are. The real Cole Turner slash Balthazor died over thirty years ago in earth time." There was a collective gasp in the room and Cole nearly fell off his chair. "What?" he managed to ask.  
  
"He was vanquished in a battle with the forces of good but his demonic mother, the one whom you were made to believe was your mother managed to capture his essence. You see she felt a certain amount of affinity towards her son at least as much as a demon was capable of feeling. Not to mention the fact that she knew he was potentially destined to become one of the most powerful of their kind, and she wanted to ride his coattails to the top." She then devised a most horrific scheme. It was beyond her dark magic to bring his physical body back to life so she decided to place his essence in a host as it were."  
  
Cole wasn't sure he truly comprehended all that Morrigan was telling him but he urged her to continue. His great grandmother was right he had to know. She picked up her explanation: "Belthazor's mother knew she couldn't choose another demon. There was too much of a chance that he would just absorb her son's powers and find away to expel his presence. She also knew that a full grown human being might be able to put up a different sort of struggle with his mind and soul, so no suitable candidate could be found there either. The only choice left to her was an infant. Her own womb was barren because a black witch had cursed her shortly after the birth of Belthazor because of some long-standing feud.  
  
"So this demon woman did some research and devised a plot to kidnap a mortal baby. A seer identified for her a man whose wife was pregnant with twin boys. She seduced him in a bar one night and promised him her very voluptuous body and riches beyond his wildest imaginations if he would agree to take one of his sons and then all three of them could run away together. He wasn't exactly a man with a clean soul and he agreed.  
  
They arranged to make sure the wife didn't make it to a hospital to give birth. Instead the demon posed as a nurse who just happened onto the situation. She helped deliver the babies then gave the wife something to drink to ease the pain. Except it wasn't to ease the pain at all. It was a potion to make the mother pass out and forget she ever had another son. Then the demon woman took one of the babies and told the man she would hook up with him outside the bar where they had originally met the following night. Obviously she never showed, and he never heard from her again.  
  
She had taken the baby to a secret part of the underworld that few knew about. She then kept him in stasis until he reached manhood and then she implanted her son's essence and memories into him or into you I should say Cole for, as you now have probably guessed you were the baby that she stole.  
  
There was dead silence in the meeting room. Cole could feel cold sweat dripping down him and he was shivering. He didn't know how he was supposed to deal with this. Phoebe jumped up and shouted at Morrigan: "What I want to know is if you knew all of this why didn't you stop it, why didn't you protect him? Some grandparents and guardians you are." Patty, who was sitting on the other side of Phoebe softly, advised her daughter to try and keep calm.  
  
"Don't silence the girl Patty, she has a right to her anger. The truth is we were warned about the initial kidnapping by Cassandra but we were stupid enough to believe the Elders when they said they'd handle it. Neither Erin nor I will ever forgive ourselves for that. Apparently even then they were into dealing out their own twisted sense of justice. I guess they figured that the man deserved to hoodwinked and loose his son because of his cruelty. I guess they didn't stop to consider how fair that was to the boy, his mother or his brother."  
  
"The rest of what happened to him after the kidnapping we didn't find out until recently. The Elders just came to us later and said they regretted that they were unable to save our descendant and that for everyone's sake we had to let the matter drop. "  
  
"We didn't want to but we were denied access to any more information at the time. It wasn't until recently when it became increasingly clear that the Elders weren't on the level that we found out what the rest of Cole's fate had involved. A team of our security people and Zeus' discovered his file, which the elders had hidden. By this point Cole, you had already met the Halliwells and were on the road to finding your true soul. Our stepping in at that point would have accomplished little."  
  
"So what your telling me is that I'm a man without an identity, a past, or even a name to call his own," Cole said in a strangled voice. "And that now I can't even claim a decent father because my real father was some sick twisted bastard, who was willing to sell his own son to a demonic bitch."  
  
"No, that is not what I'm telling you. You have an identity. You're our great grandson. Your true mother was our descendant even though she never knew of her magical heritage. She was a fine woman with a beautiful pure soul. Her only weakness was that she loved too much and fell for a man who took advantage of that. Later when the true extent of her mistake became clear to her she corrected it. She found out that he was beating your brother and she had the courage to get both of them away."  
  
"Oh great so my father was an abuser too, anything more you want to spring on me grandmother?" Cole asked bitterly. "There is no doubt the man was a bastard, I won't stand here and defend him. The thing you have to hold onto, however, is that you are nothing like him. You are your mother's son through and through and he was nothing more than a biological donor. "And as far as the other issues you raised, you do have a past. This wasn't you first incarnation. Your spirit is strong and has been around for a long time and it has always been a good one at its very core."  
  
"This also isn't the first time that you and Phoebe have been together either. Your love has been reborn through several periods in time. It is those two things, which gave you the strength to break through the demonic possession to find your true soul and your destiny. Luckily those were also two things the demon woman never knew about you. You also have your present and your future. Great and wonderful things are ahead of you."  
  
Please you need to hold onto that, your bride, and your family. Don't let the demons take anymore away from you. And as for your name, you've made Cole Turner your own. You've turned it around and made it a fine name for a fine man, and I don't think the late Benjamin Turner would object to your using it. In a way maybe it will give him a more peaceful rest to know that you can now live the sort of life he would have wished for his son."  
  
Cole struggled to control his voice as he asked, "What happened to my family, my real family?" "Your mother and father have passed on. Her spirit is in Ere's version of the Elysian Fields. We wanted to ask her to join us but we figured that she earned a peaceful rest. We knew she would be happier there. Your father was a full mortal and we had no control and also know idea of where his soul ended up." "What about my brother?" Cole asked.  
  
"He's very much alive and is a fine strong and decent lad at heart. Oh he has his issues just like you but he is one of the good guys have no fear about that. Now I realize we've thrown a lot at you in a very short period of time. Are you going to be alright with this?" Cole didn't answer Morrigan right away. Instead he turned toward Phoebe. "Are you still with me?" She reached over and caressed his face. "You heard your grandmother, I always have been with you and I always will be with you." "Then I will be fine," he whispered to her first, the repeated it louder so everyone assembled could hear.  
  
"Do you have any questions?" Morrigan asked. "Yes, what were my parent's names, and what is my brother's name? Will I get to meet him? Your parent's names were Patrick and Noreen O'Doyle and your twin brother's name is John Grant. He changed his surname for obvious reasons. He's a former police officer and FBI agent, and now works for a private security firm," Morrigan told Cole.  
  
"And it's funny you should ask about meeting him because your first assignment involves him. A ghost has kidnapped a good friend of his. John is going to need your help although it is going to be a bit difficult convincing him of that because he doesn't believe in magic." 


	8. A Woman With A Mission

Love Triumphant  
  
A Woman With A Mission  
Chapter VIII  
  
The Halliwell clan all orbed back together to the incredible mansion like home Zeus had provided for them. It was set back on a cliff and had incredible views of the Olympian ocean from every window. Each of the three sisters and their significant others, plus Patty, Grams, and Victor had their own private wing. There was also a huge communal kitchen, dining room, living room, recreation room, library, parlor, sun porch, training room, storage area, laundry room, and basement. It also featured a replicated version of the old manor's attic with a special newly created place of honor for the family's Book of Shadows. It was the perfect solution for a family that craved both closeness and privacy depending on the mood or situation.  
  
Prue had lived here with Grams and their Mom since she had first arrived in Olympus. She had thought it was exquisitely gorgeous but lonely and cavernous more like a huge museum than a house. Now that her father, sisters, and Leo and Cole where here too, it was a home. It felt good to have that sense of family, security, and belonging back in her life. She had suffered so many painful days and nights missing those elements in her new found life.  
  
It would also feel good to have a sense of purpose again. Prue vowed she was going to give this mission to help Cole's long lost brother her absolute best for several reasons. For one thing she was anxious to help prove to the Light that the Olympians and their allies were more than worthy of the trust that had been placed in them. Prue had also really missed her work but those weren't her only motivators.  
  
She also felt the need to make amends on at least two counts. The first wasn't technically her debt to pay but she felt the need to anyway because of Mom. Patty was trying to put on a brave front but Prue knew better. Mom had confessed to Prue that she was still feeling guilty over the recent pain Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Cole and Victor had endured. Patty felt if she'd never turned to Sam on the rebound after her divorce from Victor none of what they went through would have ever happened. Everyone had assured her they didn't blame her but Prue knew her Mom didn't quite believe them. Then of course Prue knew Mom was still hurting over Paige.  
  
Prue wanted to ease her mother's pain by proving to her that her three older daughters had turned into women whom Patty could be more than proud of and who would continue to bring honor to the family name. The second need for reparation was Prue's own obligation to Cole.  
  
While it was true that when the Halliwell sisters had their first dealings with him, he had been on a mission to destroy the Charmed ones for the evil Triad, Prue blamed herself for not recognizing the imprisoned innocent beneath crying out for his freedom. She thought about the many times she'd condemned Turner and wanted to vanquish him even after overwhelming evidence of the love between Cole and Phoebe, and Cole's clearly expressed desire to escape from evil and recover his goodness and humanity.  
  
Thank goodness Phoebe had been too much in love and too stubborn to listen to a word Prue had said to her about Cole. Instead her younger sister had fought tooth and nail for the man she loved and Prue was now so grateful for that. She didn't think she could have lived with herself for a minute let alone an eternity if she had been responsible for an innocent loosing the battle for his perpetual soul. Not to mention how devastated Prue would have felt if she had been the cause of Phoebe suffering the loss of her one and only eternal love.  
  
Then there was Cole himself. Prue couldn't imagine the horrors he'd been forced to endure as an infant at the hands of the demons. He'd had his family, his childhood, and his very being robbed from him moments after he'd drawn his first breath. Nothing could give him back the years that he had lost but the Halliwells could all do their best to make sure his future years were ones he could look upon with happiness and a real sense of security.  
  
It went without saying that Phoebe was more than doing her part towards that goal. Piper was well on the way to fully accepting Cole as her brother and Prue could sense that meant a lot to him. Now it was Prue's turn. This John Grant person was going to get the Charmed Olympians' help rescuing his friend whether he wanted it or not. Then once the mission was accomplished Prue was going to do her best to make sure that Mr. Grant learned to accept his newly found twin brother and the magical world he inhabited. It was the least she could do for Cole. For all his pretended arrogance and bravado, Prue didn't think Cole would cope too well if John rejected him.  
  
"Okay," she turned and said to her assembled family members. "Let's get back to doing what we do better than anybody. Leo you have contacts in the spirit world, use them. Take Piper with you and find out who the heck this evil spirit is and what he wants with John's friend. Mom and Dad why don't you try seeing if you can get a fix on where this ghost took Dr. Waters. Phoebe and Cole you are with me. We are going to the attic to see if we can figure out a way to get rid of said Casper the Wicked Ghost's sorry self and send him to hell where he belongs."  
  
Piper sighed, "I'd forgotten just how truly bossy she can be!" "Yeah, she always was a slave driver," Phoebe added. Prue raised her left hand in the stop gesture. "What you say may be true but you've missed me and you damn well know it." Both her sisters threw their arms around her and hugged tightly. "You bet we did," Piper assured her. "And if you ever disappear on us like that again, we are going to hunt you down, and kick your little goddess butt," Phoebe informed Prue. Prue smiled and laughed happier than she'd been in a long time. "You'd try, now let's hussle and remember, "the power of three will set us free." The sisters high fived each other and then headed off to figure out how to save their innocent. 


	9. Attic Chat

Love Triumphant  
Attic Chat  
Chapter IX  
  
Cole still couldn't get over how much the new attic actually looked like the old one at Halliwell manor. The only difference was this one was a bit more spacious, had better ventilation and lighting, and more comfortable seating.  
  
Prue walked over to the Book of Shadows, picked it up, and started carrying it over to the table that he and Phoebe had taken seats at. Cole was flabbergasted when Prue set the treasured book in front of him and told him to start looking. It was an incredible gift his sister -in- law was giving him. Prue's action was showing him more clearly than any words could ever express that he had finally earned her trust and respect.  
  
Cole took a deep breath and laid his hands upon the Book. No electrical shock ran through his body and the book stayed put. What a difference from the first time he had encountered it. He looked around at Phoebe and Prue and could see they knew how momentous this moment was for him. It was proof positive that he was finally free from the evil that inhabited his body. The cursed possession had finally ended. Phoebe leaned over, caressed his face, and they shared a tender kiss and Cole said a silent thank you in his head to all the powers that be for his liberation.  
  
Prue cleared her throat delicately. "I sincerely hate to intrude but we should be getting back to business." Cole slowly drew his lips away from his wife's and said, "It's ok. Phoebe and I know that we need to find out what we are facing so we can help my brother. Lord it seems strange to say that word. So what am I looking for?"  
  
"Anything about an evil dead creep that abducts the living, I suppose," Phoebe replied. Cole started flipping through the pages. "Still haven't got it fully indexed I see," Prue remarked. "Well Piper and I have kind of been busy chasing demons, dealing with a sister we never knew we had who turned out to be evil, job hunting for me, not to mention swooning with our sweeties. We will get to it eventually."  
  
Cole was only half listening to their jibing but still good- natured sisterly chatter. A few pages in the book had caught his interest. Phoebe turned her attention back to him and when she was noticed what he was looking at her face flushed. "Honey you don't need to read those pages, I wrote them when you were under the effects of Rainor's spell and I was angry with you."  
  
"Phoebe you don't have to apologize. I know what I put you through during that whole period. It was a wonder you were ever able to forgive me, I'm just glad you did." "It wasn't your fault Cole, none of it was," Phoebe said taking her hand in his and kissing it. You were as much a victim as anyone in that whole scenario."  
  
"Still I feel the need to apologize to Prue, for all that occurred after. Prue, if Phoebe and Leo hadn't have had to come and rescue me in the underworld, then maybe you wouldn't have lost your earthly existence at the time. Phoebe winced at that one too.  
  
"Have you both been blaming yourself for that the entire time I've been gone?" Prue asked incredulously. They both nodded. "Leo feels the same way too," Cole commented. Prue held up her hands in protest. "Cole as Phoebe said you couldn't help that Rainor brainwashed you and Phoebe we all pretty much thought the coast was clear when you left. If we hadn't thought it was all right for you to go, Piper and I would have never helped you to do it in the first place."  
  
"You had every right to try and save the man you love and thank God you did. Besides Shax could have attacked at any time. It could have happened while you were at the grocery store or sleeping, or when Leo was helping one of his other charges. None of it was anyone's fault but the Source's and Shax's. Besides it was my destiny to come here first and nothing could have stood in the way of that so come back from the guilt trips you've been on, please. I want to talk to Leo later and tell him the same thing."  
  
"Thank you for that Prue, it means a lot," Cole said to her. She told him he was welcome and pointedly motioned at the book. He took one last look at the image of Balthazor, and shivered. Then he glanced at the pictures of he and Phoebe mugging, hugging, and kissing right beside it. He drew strength from those and moved on.  
  
Phoebe suddenly stood up. "You know what I just thought of something. I wonder if Morrigan has a picture of Dr. Waters in the file that security prepared? Maybe I can get a premonition from it. I think I will orb over there and be right back if you two don't mind." "That's a good idea," Prue said to her sister. Cole agreed and Phoebe leaned down and kissed him before orbing out. "Now I know how frustrating it was for her, every time I shimmered out in the middle of a kiss," he remarked. Prue laughed.  
  
"You know what?" she asked him. "What?" "There's a real change in Phoebe. She's still loving, bright, and fun, but she also seems to have a clearer sense of direction responsibility and maturity. You've really been a positive force in her life. You deserve a lot of credit." "It's Phoebe who deserves the praise. She's always been stronger than any of us ever gave her credit for," Cole remarked. "Besides she has done even more for me but thank you Prue. I'm glad we can finally be friends. "Me too," Prue remarked and meant it.  
  
They worked in companionable silence until Phoebe returned. Just as she orbed in Cole found what he'd been looking for. "It seems that when a human who is particularly vicious in life passes over the various factions of the underworld compete for his or her services. They offer the potential recruit a sampling of powers as an enticement to join their team up to and including the power to rematerialize in human form," Cole read to them from the book.  
  
Piper and Leo joined the group as Cole was reading. "That's exactly what we just found out from Clyde. Who sends his regards by the way and grudging regrets about Frankie and Lulu almost getting you killed Cole."  
  
"Hey, it was worth it. It got Phoebe to finally get past her fears about commitment and accept my proposal." He winked at his wife who slapped him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Clyde, also told us that the ghost who has Dr. Waters is one of the most malevolent spirits he's ever seen," Piper picked up the briefing where Leo had left off. "The demonic world has launched one of the biggest bidding wars in their history for his spirit and he is taking full advantage of it. According to Clyde his one condition to all of them was that he be allowed to pursue his own agenda against Dr. Water's first. Apparently he is quite obsessed with her."  
  
"Wow, it sounds as if your brother really is going to need our help big time," Prue said to Cole. "It doesn't seem like this ghost is going to be easy to defeat even with our new powers."  
  
"It says in the book that a power of three spell should work but you are going to have to distract him long enough to be able to say it. He's obviously not going to roll over and play dead, excuse the pun. He's going to fight us with everything he's got," Cole told them. "Does he have a name by the way?"  
  
"Yeah, he goes by the nickname "Jack of All Trades," and apparently he is one of the most vicious serial killers in history and his sickness involving Dr. Water's run's deep," Leo answered Cole. The only problem is Clyde had no idea where this Jack would have taken her.  
  
Cole noted that Phoebe had been silent through this whole exchange. She was gripping the picture of Dr. Waters and suddenly she nearly fell over. He jumped to his feet and quickly caught her. She clutched at him gratefully. " All I know is we'd better find her quick because I just had a vision. He definitely has her and is tormenting her. I'm not sure how much more she will be able to take. I just wish I could have made out where he has her."  
  
Just then Victor and Patty popped in. "We can't help you with their location but we found your brother Cole. He's in San Francisco on his way to file a missing person's report with your friend Darryl," Patty said. "Talk about a small world," Victor added.  
  
Phoebe slapped her head with her hand. "Uh oh," she said. "What is it another vision?" Cole asked concerned. "No, I just remembered we never contacted Darryl to let him know we were okay after the explosion." "Well I guess we better get going or John will be dealing with our issues in addition to his own," Cole said. The five younger members of the family agreed and orbed out leaving Patty and Victor behind to keep an eagle eye from Olympus. Cole had a feeling before all this was through they were definitely going to need help from above. 


	10. Mistaken Identity

Love Triumphant  
Mistaken Identity  
  
Chapter X  
  
Darryl Morris rubbed his stinging eyes. The rest of his head wasn't doing so well either. There was a persistent throb at his temples. It seemed as if he hadn't been off duty at all this week He was obviously still being punished for his political faux pas. There wasn't time to dwell on it, however, not with an ex-fed on the way in and not when there was a woman missing.  
  
The Inspector picked up the folder he opened on the case and began to study it. He wanted to be prepared. There were too many women being lost these days, Daryl thought. His mind drifted to the Halliwells and how much he missed them. He couldn't believe they were gone. When he'd first heard about the explosion, Daryl had been certain they must have escaped.  
  
There was no way the Charmed Ones would be taken out by a simple human type explosive. As that awful night had turned to the next day, and the next, however, Darryl had to face the sad reality. Piper and Phoebe must not have made it out alive, or they would have contacted him. He also had no clue as to what had happened to Paige either.  
  
All Darryl knew about her was that Cole had been right. She'd been lying about reporting the alleged abuse incident. Darryl had searched and called but found no record of any ongoing investigation into it. He hadn't quite worked out exactly what that meant yet. He hadn't had the time.  
  
Darryl stood up and left the squad room for a few minutes to use the rest room and take a few Advil. His respite was brief, however, since it wasn't long before one of his colleagues came to get him to tell him the ex-fed had arrived.  
  
When he first re-entered the squad room Darryl's gaze was immediately drawn by the beautiful young woman, he didn't think his wife would appreciate that, however, so he immediately shifted it. He nearly gasped out loud when he saw the man accompanying her.  
  
The Inspector quickly recovered and grabbed the man by his collar. "Alright Turner, just what the hell do you think your up to and what did you do with the sisters?" The man easily shook Darryl's grip off. "Who the hell is Turner and what sisters are you talking about?" the man asked puzzled. "I just came in to file a report on my missing friend. We had an appointment, remember? My name is John Grant."  
  
"Don't play games with me Turner. You obviously set them up somehow. I bet you thought it was real clever getting me to suspect Paige when it was you who were plotting against them all along. And you think the potential penalty you were facing for posing, as a D.A. was bad, wait till you tangle with the Feds. And I tell you what demon or no, I will see that you go somehow go down for hurting the Halliwells, I promise you."  
  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," the man calling himself Grant said. "Obviously you have me confused with someone else Inspector, and since you are having a problem dealing with me then maybe I should just see your Captain because a very close friend of mine is in danger and I don't have time to screw around. "Come on Angel."  
  
"You're calling another woman Angel? Have you had her on the side all along? How could you play Phoebe like that? That girl loved you with everything she had man. I thought you were turning your life around but instead you've sunk to a new demonic low.  
  
The other man stepped forward and pointed a finger toward Darryl's face." Look I told you I am not this Turner, I don't know anyone named Phoebe, and I won't have you insulting the lady like that. I suggest you apologize, now!" the man snarled.  
  
"John let him go, you said it yourself we don't have time for this. Sam needs us," Angel said. "Sam isn't that the name of Paige's father. Are you some how in league with him? Maybe you and Paige were all part of some plot to get Phoebe and Piper?" Darryl speculated. He couldn't believe this.  
  
The woman stepped forward. "Inspector I can vouch for this man. He really is former FBI agent, John Grant. And the Sam were looking for is a woman whose name is Samantha. She's disappeared under mysterious circumstances and we need help finding her. Now I don't know what happened to your friends and obviously your very distraught about it, and I'm sorry about that but my concern right now is with my friend. So if you can kindly direct us to someone who can help us as Mr. Grant asked, we would appreciate it."  
  
The only thing I'm going to help "Mr. Grant" with is putting the handcuffs around his wrists and the directions to his jail cell. Darryl stepped forward and felt himself being grabbed by the collar. "Look I've been trying to be patient with you," Grant said, "but I've just about had enough."  
  
Darryl heard a familiar female voice whisper "uh-oh," then a second say, "can you freeze everybody but Darryl?" then a third say crankily, "you don't want much do you?" The whole room of people froze around him and suddenly Phoebe, Piper, Cole, Leo, and most amazingly of all Prue materialized around him. Darryl looked at them and thought he must be seeing ghosts and just who the hell was the guy that could be Turner's double?" he wondered. Darryl's head throbbed even more and he did something he had never done before without being hit over the head- first. He passed out. 


	11. Like Looking In A Mirror

Love Triumphant  
Like Looking In A Mirror  
Chapter XI  
  
Prue and Leo rushed over to Darryl and supported his weight before he hit the floor. "Poor Darryl, we really should have contacted him earlier or at least found a way to warn him before we just popped up like this," Piper observed. "But on a brighter note did you see how well I was able to control my power? Pretty cool huh?" "Yeah really cool," Phoebe answered but Cole noticed her voice was distracted.  
  
She'd already shifted her attention to John. "Wow when Morrigan said twin she wasn't kidding. He really is identical. Same face, same blue eyes, same hair, except his is a little shorter, and he's a bit closer shaven. Of course I will always be able to tell you apart, there is something just a bit more magnetic and special about you, baby," Phoebe said to Cole. "Of course as your wife, I might be slightly prejudice."  
  
"You know what else is weird?" Piper asked rhetorically. It looks like he has incredibly good and expensive taste in clothes and shoes too. At least you'll have something in common to start off with. Now we better figure out what we are going to do here. This is a normally busy squad room and we've probably have only a few seconds before someone from the outside wants to come in."  
  
"Any suggestions?" Prue asked. "You're the leader again, Prue." That's your job," Piper answered. Cole was staring at his newfound brother still somewhat in shock. True, he had prior warning but it was really odd to be looking at a virtual mirror image of himself. No doubt it was going to be even more startling to John. Cole turned back to the others.  
  
"First Leo why don't you bring Darryl back to consciousness and then you, Piper, and Prue need to disappear. Phoebe and I will orb ourselves out and then come back in through the door. If Darryl sees John and I together, hopefully he will realize that John's who he says he is, and ease up a bit. Also maybe John will realize that Darryl is not nuts and be willing to listen to him when Darryl tells him we can help. "I want Phoebe here because I just like having her with me and besides if she's able to convince Darryl that you are all okay, he's less likely to loose it on me. Meet up with us in the Wiccan park in about a half an hour."  
  
"How are you going to convince John to listen to a word you say?" Piper asked. "Come on Piper, if you met an exact double of yourself you'd automatically be interested in whatever explanation they could offer," Leo said. "I'm not so sure I would," Piper replied. I'd think it was a doppelganger after me and either run from her, freeze her, or explode her. "Thank God we are not her twin sisters," Prue teased. "Yeah, who knew she was so cranky?" Phoebe replied. "Besides the second hottie here doesn't believe in magic or things like doppelgangers even thought he is about to get an education on the former. I hear footsteps outside we'd better hurry."  
  
"Okay we are out of here," Prue said. You two be careful and good luck. Leo waved his hand over Darryl and he reawakened and was on his feet again just as the Olympus squad orbed out of the room and everyone else unfroze.  
  
Phoebe and Cole had orbed into a corner just outside Darryl's squad room. They re-entered and began to casually walk towards Darryl's desk. Cole heard the woman with his brother asking Darryl if he was going to be all right since Darryl was holding his head.  
  
"Darryl," Phoebe called out. She rushed over to him and hugged him. "Just go along with us," she whispered to him and "I'll explain everything later!" Then she burst into false tears. "Where the hell have you been? Was Prue just with you? What in the world is going on here? Am I loosing it?" the Inspector whispered back angrily. "Later," she reminded him. "I promise."  
  
Cole had been hanging back but Phoebe pulled him forward. She pretended like she didn't notice John and his friend. Sometimes Cole thought his lady -love should be actress instead of a witch. "Cole, myself, Piper, and Leo just got back from an impromptu skiing trip to Vale. Imagine our horror when we got back to town and found out about the manor and P3. We are so sorry you couldn't find us but we had a huge fight with Paige, and she left town for good, and we were feeling so bad we just needed to get away from everything and everybody for a while. Right honey?" she asked turning to Cole.  
  
"Exactly right, please forgive our incredible thoughtlessness for forgetting to call you, Darryl. Also please forgive us for our rudeness right now, obviously your very busy with these people. Cole had been standing a bit sideways with his head down but now he turned to face John and the lady with him directly.  
  
The woman's mouth dropped open and she quickly covered it with her hand. John looked at Cole and it was clear he was utterly stunned. "Who in damnation are you?" he asked. "The name is Cole Turner and this may sound a bit like a plot from a really bad soap opera but to make a long story short, I am your long lost twin brother. Now if you will just come with us, I will be happy to explain."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you! The Inspector already told us you are under investigation for posing as an assistant D.A.," John said. "Not so loud," Cole instructed. "And gee thanks Darryl for already bad mouthing me to my twin brother, the ex -federal agent," Cole growled. "I thought he was you, and I was just reminding you that you are under investigation. I didn't say you'd been convicted or anything, and it's not like I knew you even had a twin brother." Darryl shot back. "If you people want me to stay with the program then you are going to have to clue me in a lot better than you've been doing."  
  
John interrupted, "Look as I told your inspector friend, I don't have time to mess around. My friend is in danger and I need to get her out of it. Now I don't know what kind of game your playing but whatever it is you had better spill the beans immediately or I will make your life hell on earth. I promise you. You can start by telling me who made you such an incredibly life like mask of Me." he snarled. He reached out and grabbed Cole's cheek and yanked. Cole yelled "ouch," and started to reach for John's collar. Phoebe snatched his arm before he could and forced it down to his side. She hung on tightly to his hand. "I'll kiss the boo-boo later," she promised.  
  
"I'm not about to go back to hell," Cole remarked. "And this isn't a mask or your face exclusively. It is my real face too and you are going to have to learn to deal with it like it or not. I am your twin. "He's not lying," Phoebe assured John.  
  
"Who are you?" John asked angrily. "I am his wife, Phoebe Halliwell." "Wife?" Darryl squeezed in. "Wow I really am out of the loop." "Well if you're his wife, I can hardly except your word on his character," John said. "Hey, you may be my brother but watch yourself. No one and I mean no one is allowed to question Phoebe's integrity, you got me, brother," Cole growled. People could say what they wanted about him but there was no way he was going to stand here and let Phoebe be insulted.  
  
The woman with Grant spoke up again. "John, I don't know you might want to listen to them. He really is identical and maybe what he says is true." "Or maybe he just has an incredibly good plastic surgeon," John answered her.  
  
"One thing is for sure," Darryl said. "While it's true that Turner and I haven't always seen eye to eye, I'd trust Phoebe with my life. If she's confirming he is somehow your twin then he's your twin and I'd listen to him."  
  
Just then a woman Cole had worked with in the D.A.'s office entered the room. "Uh oh," he whispered. "Trouble, do you think I could orb out of here without being noticed?" I'd hate to have to blow our cover by disappearing from a jail cell," he said to Phoebe under his breath. The impressive woman in her fifties had been with the department for years.  
  
"Mr. Turner," she said in a surprisingly pleasant tone. "It's good to see you back and I am also relieved to hear that the charges against you were false. We just got the word a few days ago that the investigation against you had been dropped. There are also no hard feelings about your investigation of corruption in our office. I always thought Lou was crooked but I just couldn't prove it. I'm glad the Justice department sent you to take care of it. I just wish for your sake they had cleared up this whole mess earlier. It couldn't have been easy for you to have your name so sullied. At any rate I'm glad it's over and if you ever would like to consider rejoining our office, please contact me. I've been named the interim D.A. and I'd love to have you back on the team. I was always impressed with your work."  
  
It was Cole's turn to be amazed and his mouth almost dropped open but he recovered quickly. "Thanks for the offer Madeline! I've moved on to a new assignment." "That's alright," Madeline replied. "I should have known a woman who is as intelligent and impressive as Athena Cretekos wouldn't let you go from the Justice department. Athena, Cole didn't think the first name was a coincidence. Apparently the goddess had found a way to clear his name. "I never knew you had a twin," Madeline was saying. "But then we never knew much about you, and now I know why!" Well it was good seeing you again. I better get back you know how that slacker secretary of mine Bill goofs off every time I leave the office. If he weren't a councilman's nephew I'd boot him out. Goodbye."  
  
"You must have a guardian angel," Darryl said under his breath. "As a matter of fact, I've acquired several," Cole answered proudly. "Now will you come with me?" he asked John.  
  
"You may not be a criminal but I'm still not sure about the whole twin thing and whether or not I can trust you. Besides I told you before I have to find my friend. "We can help you do that," Cole assured him. Phoebe took his brother's hands in hers, and said sincerely, "Please John, let us help you help her." John looked into her eyes and apparently was convinced by what he saw. "Alright," he agreed. Cole wasn't surprised. Phoebe's incredible eyes could convince a miser to empty his pockets.  
  
"Let's go," Cole said to Angel and John. "See you later Darryl," Phoebe added. "Hey wait a minute," Darryl protested grabbing his coat. I'm coming with you. I want answers too." "They may give you more of a headache," Cole warned. "I'll risk it," Darryl added. "You're a brave man, Morris. A very brave man." 


	12. A Lesson on Ghosts For Grant

Love Triumphant  
A Lesson On Ghosts For Grant  
Chapter XII  
  
Prue glanced around the park. It was breathtakingly beautiful as usual with flowers and a variety of herbs growing everywhere. The sound of children giggling also sounded like music to her ears. There was no doubt Olympus was impressive but earth would always be home in her heart. It was good to be back even if it was for a working visit. She breathed deeply and smelled the fragrant breeze.  
  
Her respite was brief, however, for Phoebe, Cole, Darryl, John, and Angel entered the park. "Here they come," Prue called to Piper and Leo, who had taken advantage of the short interval to get in a little good old- fashioned necking. Prue laughed as her sister tried to pick twigs out of her hair and straighten her skewed shirt.  
  
Darryl smiled hesitantly at Prue as he approached. "It is you, but how? Never mind you don't have to answer. I guess some things you just accept on faith. It is just great to see you again." He hugged her. "So how is Andy?" "Is he with you?" Prue lowered her head. She wasn't sure how to gracefully tell Darryl that his former partner had broken her heart when he chose not to join her in her new incarnation.  
  
"Andy is doing wonderfully. He is happy and safe. It's just our new paths didn't diverge as I'd hoped; Prue said softly blinking the tears out her eyes. "I'm sorry Prue. I really am," Darryl answered sincerely. It is all right Darryl; the fates sometimes work in mysterious ways. And speaking of mysterious ways we have a case to solve so let's get down to business."  
  
John interrupted. "I for one would really appreciate getting on with business, if you don't mind. I'd also like to know just who the heck you are?" he asked stepping up to Prue. At any other time she would have thought his behavior rude but she could read his concern for his friend in his eyes so she let it pass.  
  
"These are Phoebe's sisters Prue and Piper and Piper's husband Leo," Cole offered. Piper, Prue, and Leo meet my brother John and his friend, Angel Brown. Everyone exchanged handshakes and then they moved to sit on some towels Piper had laid on the ground. She had been quite surprised when she said she wished she had some and then Harry had appeared with them. Prue had just laughed and told her sister she better get used to such occurrences.  
  
When they were all seated, Prue asked Cole if he wanted to explain or whether she should do it. He deferred to her saying she had more experience breaking the news about who and what they were and what their mission was. Prue nodded reluctantly. She knew Cole was right and normally she liked taking the lead. It was simply that she sensed Mr. Grant was going to be a hard sell. He looked like a man who had seen too much suffering and horror, too few miracles, and not enough joy. Given his profession it wasn't surprising but Prue knew his father played no small part in his son's ongoing pain.  
Prue knew revenge wasn't the answer for anything but she once again truly hoped the man who'd sired Cole and John was paying for all the suffering his sons had endured as a result of his cruelty and selfishness.  
  
"We are still trying to locate exactly where your friend has been taken, but we do know who her kidnapper is," Prue came right out and said. She figured it was like pulling off a Band-Aid. She'd always preferred to get the painful part over with as quick as possible. "It's the man you knew as the Jack of All Trades." John jumped to his feet angrily. "What the hell are you people trying to pull?"  
  
He didn't let them answer. Instead he continued on with his tirade. "Who ever you are you evidently don't do your research very well because the Jack of All Trades is dead. Sam shot him. At any rate it doesn't matter. I'm through screwing around with you people. I've still got contacts in the FBI and I'm going to have all of you investigated. Morris, I'll have your badge and Justice Department or not, brother or not, I will do the same to you Turner. If Sam is injured because you are playing head games with me, you will pay I promise.  
  
John was about to storm off and Piper was about to freeze him but Prue shook her head. She tried diplomacy instead. "Believe me Mr. Grant, I know how stressed and confused you must be feeling right now. Not to mention how frightened you must be for your friend. And we don't mean to add to any of it. We only want to help and whether you realize it or not you are going to need our help. There's no easy way to break this to you but Dr. Waters is a prisoner of Jack's ghost. Believe me despite all your considerable skills and training you are not going to be able to deal with that on your own. You need our experience in dealing with the supernatural."  
  
"Oh my God," Angel cried out. "I knew it had to be something supernatural. It was the only explanation for the way Sam just disappeared into that black smoke. Poor Sam we need to get to her John. Please listen to them." "Listen to them? Are you listening to yourself Angel? Remember we are in San Francisco. The place is full of loons and we've obviously run across a cult of them."  
  
"Come on let's get out of here," he instructed Angel. She shook her head. Prue stepped forward and placed a hand softly against his arm. Trying to draw his anger however righteous from him. She felt a surge of emotion but it wasn't simply anger. It was a mixture of a number of feelings she couldn't quite separate to identify. It was almost like being an empath all over again. Prue didn't have time to sort it out, however, because if she delayed any further she risked the chance of John rejecting their help permanently.  
  
"If I can prove to you that the supernatural exists then will give us a chance to tell you how we can help both you and your friend?" You've got sixty seconds and the clock starts now," he informed her. He was one tough cookie, Prue thought. "Okay sisters and brothers we need to show him our stuff and make let's make it impressive shall we." 


	13. Malevolent Spirit

Love Triumphant  
  
Chapter XIV  
  
Preparing To Meet the Malevolent Spirit  
  
The group landed outside the cavernous entrance to an old abandon warehouse building. Prue felt restless in a way she had never experienced before. She'd always been gung ho about her assignments. Some like Piper and Phoebe might even say driven. The energy coursing through her veins right now, however, was definitely different, more intense. For some inexplicable reason this felt like a defining moment in her existence.  
  
Prue was so eager that she stepped forward without noticing a low cement curb in front of her. She tripped on it and then felt herself falling. John who was still holding onto her hand tried to stop her but her forward momentum was too far advanced. They both ended up in a heap on the ground.  
  
"Geez Prue, I think you orb very well but I think you need to work on sticking your landings a bit better," Leo teased. "Thank you Mary Lou Retton," Prue shot back at her brother-in-law. "It was probably my fault," John Grant spoke up. She's most likely not used to having passengers, and I can be quite a handful."  
  
Phoebe snickered. "If you are anything like your twin brother, I'll attest to that." "You've never complained before," Cole remarked. "Who is complaining, I'm bragging," Phoebe said winking at her husband. They shared a smooch. Prue shook her head.  
  
"Okay enough with the newlywed antics. I know you two are anxious to get on with the honeymoon but the sooner we rescue our innocent the sooner the two of you can take this to a private room where it belongs." "Relax Prue, don't be so uptight," Phoebe chided. "Heck the way you act sometimes you'd never know you are one of Aphrodite's granddaughters."  
  
Prue knew her sister was only joking but still that last comment had felt like a knife through the heart. She didn't need a reminder that romance wasn't her forte. She'd tried to stuff the painful emotions deep as she always did and also tried to hide the small hurt gasp from escaping her lips but in the end she wasn't completely successful. Oh her sisters and brothers hadn't heard but must be John had for he tucked her hand tighter in his and gave her a gentle understanding smile.  
  
"Aphrodite's granddaughter," he said softly so that only she could hear. "I've seen a few paintings of the love goddess and as a newly converted believer in such matters even I don't doubt that you are a member of her family. Not to mention that secretive sensuality is often more seductive than the more overt in nature. Prue squeezed his hand back and whispered, "thank you gallant sir." "I'm not just being gallant. I told you before, I believe in honesty." He winked at her and helped her to rise to her feet along with him. Prue was grateful for his steadying hands, as she felt a bit unsure of her own balance.  
  
"Alright so what's the plan? Are we using our new god and goddess powers?" Leo asked. "Well, I think we've agreed on a good old fashioned Wiccan power of three spell to vanquish Jack. I've been working one out in my head," Phoebe answered, but we still need to figure out are distraction, however!"  
  
"Can't Piper just freeze him like she did that squirrel?" Angel asked. "Hey, you are picking up on our ways pretty quickly," Piper, said to their newfound friend. "Unfortunately since Jack is a ghost I won't be able too."  
  
Darryl chimed in, "yeah, when Cole and Phoebe were possessed by Frankie and Lulu, Piper tried to freeze them and couldn't. So their active witch powers don't work on the undead. See this mortal has picked up a lot over the past few years too."  
  
"Who says your mortal?" Prue asked. From the look on his face Prue knew that Darryl didn't know whether she was joking with him or not and she wasn't about to tell. "Now shoo, this could be dangerous and we don't want you to be at risk here. You have a wife and son who are waiting for you. "But my day job involves risks and I love to put evil in its place as much as you do. Not to mention I miss working with all of you. Plus you owe me answers. I want to know about all this whole god and goddess thing, and what happened with Paige, and all of it, Darryl insisted. "We will work together again, and give you answers to all your questions that we can, just not on this case and not at this time," Prue told him. Darryl started to argue but she lifted her hand and he disappeared. "I sent him home," she explained.  
  
"So you are a witch and a goddess?" John asked by her side. "And a human too," Prue tacked on. "You see I am a woman of many talents and many levels of being." "I could tell that about you," he said echoing her earlier words. "I'm glad you are on my side," he added. If anyone can help rescue Sam from Jack it is you and your family." "Hey it is not just my family, we are all your family too," she reminded him. "And we will see that Dr. Waters comes out of this safely." 


	14. Oh Jack Remeber Me?

Chapter XVI  
Oh Jack, Remember Me?  
Love Triumphant  
  
Cole's plan definitely had a shot at succeeding John thought. It would definitely throw Jack off kilter. John just wished it didn't require his brother and the Halliwell sisters to bear most of the risks. He was used to taking the lead when it came to the dangerous parts. Not to mention the fact that even though he worked with women like Sam, Rachel, and Grace on the task force it still bothered him more than a bit to see women in harm's way. If that made him sexist so be it. He had said as much to Cole.  
  
His brother had said he understood but then reminded John that the Halliwells weren't exactly ordinary or helpless. As if John could ever forget that fact. Then Cole warned John to keep his voice down since the sisters wouldn't take kindly to any suggestion that they couldn't handle matters, especially Prue. Cole cautioned John in a whisper that pissing her off was tantamount to throwing one's self into a river of hot lava. John had no doubts about that either.  
  
The eldest Halliwell was mustering her little army in a manner that McArthur would have been proud of. John drew in a deep breath and began to prepare himself mentally for battle as well. He knew he was going to be up against it mentally. It was one thing coming to terms in the abstract that ghosts were real it would be another matter seeing one face to transparent face, especially Jack's.  
  
"Okay, is everyone ready?" Prue asked. Everyone added his or her assent. John included. "Alright then it is show time," Cole informed them. "Literally!" He winked at John and once again John felt himself being transported this time into a huge loft high above the warehouse floor.  
  
Two cameras appeared as if out of nowhere. They were going to be a main part of Cole's strategy as well as the two huge screens that could be seen through out the warehouse. Careful to keep themselves hidden the assembled rescue team surveyed the ground below to locate Sam and her captor.  
  
Sam was bound, gagged, and tied to a huge beam. Jack was screaming at her that she would remain his prisoner her in this dank damp warehouse and never see Chloe again. That is unless she vowed to surrender to his desires that she become his protégé as she was always meant to be.  
  
The little part of John that could see past the sickness and rage he felt on Sam's behalf, whispered inside his head: "Same old crap Jack, just a different day, in a strangely different universe."  
  
John also noted Sam. She'd always been one tough lady but knowing her as well as he did he could see she couldn't take much more. Her eyes were closed and he could see the tears running down her face. He was under no fear that she would give into Jack or surrender her soul to him. She'd just endured so much at the maniac's hands that John felt that her mental status was like that of a frayed rubber band ready to snap. He'd hate to see such a vibrant caring woman retreat into a psychological cave from which she might never emerge again. If Jack weren't already dead John would have gladly killed him right then and there.  
  
"We will get her out of his hands before he breaks her," Cole said earnestly as if he was reading John's thoughts. "You just need to stay calm as possible and stick to the plan." He patted John on the back. Then Cole turned his attention towards his wife and family.  
John noted the embrace Cole and Phoebe shared. It was clear they meant everything to each other. John couldn't believe the stirrings of envy he felt. He'd always been of the belief that he didn't want a relationship that even hinted at any sense of permanency. Yet these two managed to make it look easy and appealing as they shared kisses and vows to be careful.  
  
Phoebe was the first to step back towards her sisters. She closed her eyes and then Prue and Piper did the same. They joined hands and then their bodies went limp. It was strange enough to see that not one of the three was moving a muscle. What was even stranger was that John had a strong sense they were no longer in the room or for that matter even in their bodies.  
  
"Where did they go?" John asked. "They projected to the astral plane. Their encounter with Jack will take place there," Leo explained. It's the only place a ghost can be vanquished. "In the meantime it is our job to keep him ignorant of their presence there," Cole said. "So let's get started." "Leo you need to use whatever means you think is best to communicate to Dr. Waters that the cavalry is here. Just don't let Jack see you." "Gotcha," Leo said then orbed out. John had no idea where he went. He couldn't see him and there wasn't time to ask Cole to explain.  
  
He'd already pointed toward the cameras and they had clicked on. Jack happened to be taunting Sam with his belief that no one was going to come to her rescue. There was no time for rehearsals. He and Cole were on live.  
  
Cole had managed to change his outfit. Seeing their images being broadcast simultaneously on the huge screens was definitely eerie for John. Dressed in the same clothes they really were each other's mirror image. John was also about to learn that his brother wasn't one to waste time. He heard Cole growl, "Guess again Jack Ass, remember me?" 


	15. Taunting The Devil

Love Triumphant  
Chapter XVII  
  
Using his peripheral vision, Cole saw a satisfied smirk cross his brother's face. As Jack whirled to face the screens, however, Cole could tell that the sadistic spirit was far from pleased. "Yeah Jack it's me. Your old pal John Grant. I'm here to inform you that our roles have changed. This time I'll be dishing out the nightmares and you'll be on the receiving end. Oh and by the way don't worry that you'll go away hungry. I'm planning on serving you double portions." Cole smiled at his brother's use of metaphor. John had apparently no trouble thinking on his feet. He also seemed as much of a smart ass as Cole himself. It was good to know that even though they had been raised apart they still shared some common personality traits.  
  
"You think I'm scared of you?" Jack shouted. "Remember the symbol I picked for you in my little game, the clown? That is all you are and all you ever will be. You didn't have what it takes to beat me when I was alive and you don't have what it takes to defeat me now. I'm even more powerful in death."  
  
Cole could hear the arrogance in the ghost's tone. He'd enjoy helping his brother and the girls decimate it. "One thing sure hasn't changed Jack! You're still as demented and delusional as ever. Not to mention as dimwitted. You may think I'm a clown but I was smart enough to track you down. That also means I'm not dumb enough to come here without a plan to defeat you," Cole snarled imitating his brother.  
  
"Do you think you are the only one whose gained more strength and power? For if that is what you think, then you'd be wrong yet again." Cole formed an energy ball in his hand and aimed it at a huge ceiling light. It crashed to the floor. He noted with pride the shocked look on Jack's transparent face. John looked stunned as well but he also looked impressed.  
  
Turner laughed delightedly. He was glad that he now had the ability to throw energy balls for the side of righteousness. "Jack are you still feeling so smug?" John asked. "Do you really still believe that I can't beat you?"  
  
"If you think a few hocus pocus magic tricks are going to threaten the great Jack of All Trades, then you are even more of a moron than I ever suspected, Grant. I'm not impressed."  
  
"Funny that's what Sam always said about you, Jack!" John shouted back. Cole noticed that last remark had really enraged the ghost. Jack shivered in fury and raced towards one of the screens waving his hands and sending a number of rusting barrels flying towards it. It cracked but then reassembled. Ten more huge screens also appeared in the room. Cole heard pleased chuckles. Evander and Harry had joined them and were hovering just out of camera range. "We didn't want to miss all the action," Evander whispered.  
  
The extra images of his nemesis and his inability to destroy any of them further deteriorated Jack's state of being. Yet he kept trying, the persistent bastard, Cole thought.  
  
"You are the one Sam wasn't overwhelmed with. "Do you think I believed she was actually ever interested in someone like you?" Jack screeched. "You're nothing but a shallow pretty boy on your best day. When you two tried to trick me into thinking you had a relationship, I knew it was fake. Someone who is as superior as Samantha would never feel anything for someone like you. It wasn't fake on your part though was it Grant? Do you think I didn't notice how you and the equally pathetic Malone had your tongues hanging out whenever you were in Sam's presence?"  
  
"Well at least Bailey and I didn't have to resort to torture and murder, to try and get Sam's attention," John shot back. "At least we have her loving friendship which is more than you can say." "Sam respects me," Jack cried out. "She loathes you Jack, she always has and always will. She will be jubilant when she knows you are burning in hell. This time for good."  
  
"Your dreaming Grant! Sam will surrender to me and there is no way you or any one will stop it from happening. Jack went to turn back towards Sam. Cole orbed himself in front of him. "At the risk of sounding cliché Jacko, "you obviously don't know Jack Shit because you're about to become part of the great black abyss."  
  
The ghost tried to throw some flames emitting from his fingertips at Cole. Cole orbed out and then back in again. "Missed me fool," Turner taunted. "But they won't miss, I assure you." "Who won't miss?" Jack hissed. "The three witches chanting your final death knell. They have snuck up behind you on the astral plane. Listen up Jack because their voices will be the last things you will ever hear." As if on cue the Halliwell's voices started being broadcast through the room:  
  
"There exists no soul as dark as Jack's  
It is our sacred duty to send him back,  
This ghostly creature that evil has spawned,  
Won't be survive to blacken one more dawn!"  
  
Jack exploded in a million pieces with his ectoplasm spreading all around the room. "They did it," Cole heard John exclaim. "You'll soon learn brother to always trust in the power of three," he shouted up to John. "Good work girls," Cole called out to Phoebe and her sisters. "And Phoebe honey that spell was pure poetry as always."  
  
Cole started to make his way over to where Leo was standing over a freed Dr. Waters. John and the three sisters were materializing there as well. Cole noticed that John and Doctor Waters greeted each other with a warm hug. He heard her say, "Thank you for coming to rescue me dear friend. Thank you from freeing me from Jack once and for all."  
  
The sensitivity that Cole had regained since meeting Phoebe allowed him to see and recognize the regret but reluctant acceptance in his brother's eyes at Dr. Waters' use of the word friend. Apparently that was one thing the Jack of All Trades had been right about. Cole saw John quickly mask his expression. His brother guessed it was John's FBI training kicking in. Cole didn't envy his twin. Unrequited love must be a horrible thing to cope with. He didn't know how he would have handled it if Phoebe hadn't returned his love.  
  
Cole came out of his musings when he heard John say, "It's the Halliwells, Leo, and my brother who deserve most of the credit. I was just along for the ride. "Your brother?" he heard Sam ask in surprise. "I didn't know you had a brother." "That makes two of us, and he's not only my brother, he's my twin." He motioned for Cole to step forward, which he did. He shook her hand, introduced himself, and gave John his fair share of the credit in her rescue. Dr. Water's gasped, "oh my gosh! This is amazing. I guess I have a lot of catching up to do. There is just one thing. Is the world ready for two of you?"  
  
Phoebe stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Cole. "We will soon find out," she said smiling. Then she threw her arms around Cole and gave him a huge kiss. "What was that for?" he asked, when they came up for breath. "Well that was the first time we were separated since we've been married and I missed you. "Please," Prue groaned. "It was for less than an hour." Cole laughed. Some things never changed. Thank God. They all formed a big circle and orbed out. Glad that all was well with their world for now. 


	16. VCTFLike A Phoenix

Love Triumphant  
VCTF- Like the Phoenix  
  
Chapter XVIII  
  
John was feeling a bit dizzy. This method of transportation took some getting used to. Not to mention the fact that they barely had time to land on what Cole informed him was Olympus before Patty and Victor were directing them towards another earthly location. Cole's mother -in-law explained she had left them right before they had taken on Jack because she got a call from Zeus saying he had some instructions for her. He had wanted her to help Victor and Angel explain the true circumstances behind Sam's kidnapping and the equally unusual story of her rescue. The king of the Greek gods also wanted Patty to escort everyone to what appeared to be a mess hall on an abandoned military base.  
  
Grant smiled when he saw Bailey, Grace, Angel, George, and Chloe sitting at a table looking completely bewildered. The Halliwell's friend Darryl was there as well. John wondered how the normally unflappable Bailey had reacted when Patty first told him of the whole supernatural scenario. Sam seemed to be taking it all in stride. John was glad that she didn't seem to have any lingering psychological effects from her captivity. Whatever healing power Leo had wielded had done the trick. Sam raced forward and pulled her teenaged daughter into a tight embrace. Then she gleefully dolled out hugs and kisses to her old friends.  
  
Bailey shook John's hand and said, "good work John, good work!" Grace hugged him and said, "see I told you miracles exist!" George patted him on the back and said "thank you for bringing Sam back to us." "Well as I explained to Sam, I had more than a little help," John told the former members of the VCTF. He motioned for his new -found family and friends to join the group. Once again he heard sounds of astonishment as a whole new group of people saw he and Cole together for the first time.  
  
"So do you want the total scoop on our boy Grant here?" Grace asked Cole and the Halliwells. "Sure," Phoebe answered enthusiastically. "I for one would like to know every last detail about my new brother-in-law." "Don't believe a word she tells you, Phoebe," John said groaning. "Now would I say anything bad about you John?" Grace asked with a wink.  
  
Everyone took seats around a huge table. George sat on John's left side. "Leave it to you to go on a mission to rescue Sam only to end up discovering three new quite beautiful women in the process," he teased. "Two of them are married," John informed him. "One to my brother, as you've already heard. I may have a reputation as a playboy John said defensively, "but I even I draw the line at adultery. "Hey buddy, relax I was only teasing," George countered.  
  
"And what about the third sister? Prue is it?" Bailey chimed in from John's right side. She isn't married! I bring that up because I've noticed the two of you shooting glances at each other when you think the other one isn't looking."  
  
"I can't believe, I've actually missed this abuse," John sighed pinching his nose. "If she is looking at me, it is only because she's imagining what I'd look like boiling in a pot of oil, although I've been assured they are not the type of witches that actually do that type of thing. If I was interested and I am not confirming that I am, I doubt Prue Halliwell would give me a chance. From the little time I've spent with her over the past few hours and what I've been able to pick up from Cole and her sisters, she is a very independent lady and she most likely would prefer to keep it that way.  
  
"Ah so you are interested," Bailey nodded. "Bailey have you gone deaf since we last saw each other? I said I wasn't confirming that I was." "You don't have to John my boy. The fact that you were intrigued enough to start closely observing her actions and interactions clued me in. Not to mention the fact that you are actually talking about the independent nature of her personality instead of her body measurements. That in itself speaks volumes."  
  
"Hey I get paid to observe people who are involved in cases I am involved in just like you do. And I resent your implying that I am that superficial." Bailey and George smirked. John lowered his head to the table. "Alright you win. I'll give you that in the past I may have provided you with evidence to the contrary on that issue, but could you give me a break? It's been an extremely long, trying day, and I'm sleep deprived," John sighed. "Okay we will back off for now but as soon as you've recovered from your excellent adventure this interrogation will begin again," Bailey informed him jokingly. John didn't doubt it. "For now let's just enjoy the fact that we have Sam back safe," he said aloud.  
  
They weren't given much time, however, as they were soon interrupted by the arrival of some very important dignitaries namely a whole host of gods and goddesses lead by a distinguished smiling older man who was introduced by his grandson Evander as Zeus. Apparently the surprises weren't over yet.  
  
Zeus gratefully accepted the applause and introduced the surrounding court. Cole appeared behind John when a couple named Erin and Morrigan were introduced. "Those are our grandparents, a couple of thousand years removed," he whispered to John. Morrigan is the queen of the gods and goddesses of Ere, which by the way is known as Ireland today and Erin is its god of love. John nearly joked on the glass of water he'd been given by a waitress who had appeared out of nowhere. "Impressive but a little hard to swallow isn't it," Cole joked as he patted his brother helpfully on the back.  
  
Zeus continued. "Once again I promise you that I will make this short and sweet. First I would like to welcome our new friends and family members. Second of all I would like to make you an offer and let me reassure you it is just that an offer and not a demand. You are free to accept or decline it according to your own free wills. It is the privilege of the Olympians and its closest allies to help the Light protect human kind. I have studied your personal histories and know that all of you have exhibited extreme intelligence and bravery in your human law enforcement capacities. I would like you all to join our team. There are a few of you who are immortals by birth even though some of you don't know it yet, and as to the others I have been given the power to make you immortal as well.  
  
If you all agree, you will form the center of our team that deals with crime and evil in its human form. You will also work closely with our demon fighting division which will be headed by my granddaughter Prue and my grandson-in-law, Cole. Together you will be part of an agency known to this universe as "The Olympian Security Agency!" We will also have a companion Spiritual Center, which will train you and other lost descendants how to use magical gifts. It will also help you learn of the rich historical heritage of our race of beings, as well as offering our assembled community cultural enrichment. Patty Halliwell will be the president of our little university.  
  
The agency itself will be based here on earth. We are currently on a former army base in Northern California. This will be our site. As for your personal lives, you will be free to live a relatively normal life here on earth should you choose with your families, or you can take them and come live on Olympus or in Ere with the rest of us.  
  
If you choose to do that you will also have a private home set up here on the base to bring any outside parties to whom you don't wish to reveal your double lives so to speak. Since you all will have the power to orb at will transportation between work and home won't be a problem. You will also receive a fair salary in U.S. dollars. We Olympians are quite the crafts people, if you remember your mythology," he said chuckling. Our art -work has been selling well for thousands of years and we can afford to be generous. I realize this will be a major life changing decision for all of you and I will give you ample time to think about it. In the meantime please enjoy our hospitality.  
  
Now if you will indulge me for just a few moments more, I have a few surprises to spring and then you will be encouraged to partake in food, drink, and festivities, or if you would prefer to go take a much deserved private nap," Zeus joked. Then he asked Piper to join him up front. John and the rest watched as the middle Halliwell sister made her way to Zeus.  
  
Her grandfather handed her a large key. "Thank you grandfather, but what is this for?" she asked. "Why my dear it is the key to this building, your new club. I realize the ambience isn't much but that can be changed in an instant. He snapped his fingers and suddenly the room appeared like a nightclub. "It is P3" Piper exclaimed. "Or you can redecorate it, however, you choose, that is if you would do me the honor of accepting it as my gift. I mean after all we can't be all work and no play. Our team is going to need a good place to rest, relax, recuperate, and simply have a good time now aren't they?" Zeus asked. "Oh yes grandfather, I accept gratefully." She kissed him on the cheek and then returned to her seat. Her husband and sisters patted her on the back as she wiped away tears.  
  
Zeus cleared his throat. "And now I have one final surprise. Dr. Samantha Waters and Chloe Waters could you please step forward. John noted Sam and Chloe were a bit befuddled that the king of the Greek gods was inviting them to his side but they both regained their composure quickly and walked up to stand beside Zeus. "You have been through a tremendous ordeal not just in the past few days but through out your lives. I cannot erase all that has happened to you even though I wish it was in my power to do so.  
  
I did some quick research, however, and discovered some very interesting information. This data will allow me to return something or should I say someone very precious who was taken from you. You see I found this very interesting fellow was working as a white lighter just like our own Leo. Apparently this fellow didn't care much for his former bosses, the Elder's tactics either. He had put in an application to join us already. He would have notified you himself earlier but he wanted you to have a chance to lead a regular life here on earth. He hopes you will forgive him for that. At any rate the time for your reunion is long overdue. "Young man will you please join us," Zeus commanded. Sam cried out for joy and Chloe burst into delighted tears as Tom Waters stepped out from behind a curtain.  
  
John wiped away his own tears. Sam had her husband back and Chloe had her father. This was as it should be. Sam had once confessed to him that even though she cared for Coop deeply and mourned his death when it happened, it was always Tom's memory that stayed in her mind. Tom was her one true love and John was glad that her happiness was now assured. That was all that mattered in the end. John looked at Bailey and knew that Malone was doing his best to accept this outcome with as much grace as possible.  
  
Zeus concluded his remarks by saying that all of the agencies potential staff and supervisors would be given three weeks personal leave before the agency officially opened for business. Then he clapped his hands, the lighting changed to a more intimate level, the music arose, and food and drink service began in full. A succulent meal was placed in front of him, yet even though he was starving, John didn't dive right in. His mind was in overload. There was so much he had to think about. 


	17. Conflicted Sisters

Love Triumphant  
  
Chapter XIX  
  
Conflicted Sisters  
  
The Halliwell sisters and their family sat at their favorite table at P3 or rather the newly recreated P3. A Barenaked Ladies CD was on the sound system and several couples were dancing. Phoebe looked at her sister Prue scribbling away in a notebook and frowned. "Prue what the heck are you doing?"  
  
"You heard Zeus! I am going to be co-heading the demon fighting division with your new husband here, and we have to start developing a mission statement, our new plan of operation, our... "Yadda, Yadda, Yadda," Piper interrupted. "Excuse me?" Prue said a mixture of surprise and annoyance in her tone.  
  
"Prue, didn't you also hear Zeus say that we were all entitled to three weeks of personal leave as well?" Phoebe asked her older sister. "There is plenty of time before we have to start working on battle strategies. Zeus was right it is time for rest, relaxation, and not to mention romance. We are long overdue for a vacation."  
  
"And what do we tell our innocents? Sorry you're getting killed we just need a little break time here," Prue objected. Piper gasped. "Prue I hardly think that is fair. We have been working our Wiccan butts off for the past several years here without a true break. Heck, Leo and I didn't even get to take a honeymoon and neither have Phoebe and Cole. I hardly think we need reminders or scolding about our obligations."  
  
There was a distinctly masculine throat clearing sound behind them. "Sorry to intrude on your conversation cousins but I think I have something to add that might help." Hercules, his wife Marianna, Iolaus and Nebula all joined the group. "We may be the old timers here but take my word most of us can still do some pretty serious damage to the bad guys when necessary and we are not alone. Morrigan also still does a pretty good job of kicking booty. Plus there are a lot of young guardians eager for action. You are not alone in your fight any more remember. Unlike the Elders we've got your backs covered. You've all more than earned a little time off. We will keep your charges safe in the meantime we promise."  
  
"That is very nice offer Hercules and the rest of you but the Source is still out there and it is our job and destiny to vanquish him. Until he is gone we can't afford to let our guard down. Therefore we don't want or need a vacation."  
  
"Hey wait a minute here, Prue, you can't just arbitrarily decide that for all of us. You may be the oldest sister, our new boss, and the head Charmed one again but this is still a democracy and not a dictatorship," Piper objected.  
  
Phoebe hated to upset Prue so soon after their reunion but she felt she needed to take a decisive stand "Prue, I have to agree with Piper on this one. My vote is for the vacation."  
"Surprise, surprise, the two married sisters standing up against the old maid in the family." "Now you sound like Paige," Piper said throwing up her hands. Prue's eyes darkened. Phoebe started to stammer wanting to say something but unable to gather the ability to do so. Finally Cole bless his heart let out a loud whistle.  
  
"Time out," he called when he had their attention. "Darling, you wanted to say something," he prompted Phoebe. "I'd like too but I'm not sure whether it will make things worse or better so I don't know what to do," she whispered to him. "You do too! Just speak with your heart," he encouraged. "Okay, but I still don't think I'm too good at this mediator gig. I was really hoping to return that particular duty to Piper again, now she's back in the middle." "You'll do fine," he championed. He rubbed her back and further added, "I've got you covered from all sides always."  
  
Taking courage from her husband's words Phoebe began to speak. "Piper that last comment was unfair to Prue. But Prue your remark was equally so to both Piper and I. We are capable of making decisions based on what we feel is right and not just our marital status. Plus you are not an old maid and you never will be. The right person is out there for you. You just have to trust that. You also need to be more open and trusting and a little less like a porcupine ready to shoot its quills first and ask questions later. Now as harsh as that may sound it is not meant to be. I know you have had to be defensive all your life to help protect not only yourself but Piper and I as well. We appreciate all you have done for us and love you all the more for it. The fact, however, is that Piper and I are all grown up now and are capable of taking on our share of responsibility for this family."  
  
"I know for a long time that we believed that we could only trust and depend on our little sisterly circle, and that we were some how safer that way. I know we also thought that outsiders especially men could never fully be trusted to become full members of that circle. We were dead wrong though Prue. Leo and Cole have more than proven their trustworthiness and value as a part of our family. It is time to recognize them as full-fledged members who can be counted on when the chips our down. Dad has also showed us how much he loves and cares about us and has apologized again and again for his past mistake and I don't think we should keep making him or every other man we meet keep paying the price for it anymore."  
  
"Now Grams and Mom the things I am about to say next may sound like I'm criticizing the two of you as well but I'm not. Grams, I appreciate the fact that you wanted all of us including Mom to be independent women who didn't have to stand around helplessly waiting for a man to come to our rescue. That doesn't mean, however, that men are the opponents in some sort of contest. They are equal partners and allies and while I certainly don't claim to be an expert on the Light's will it is my guess is that is what he intended all along."  
  
"Mom I also for one have always admired your sense of duty towards strangers. I may not have had many memories of my own of you while I was growing up but Grams always told us how proud she was of that quality in you. I'm glad Piper, Prue, and I all have a sense of it instilled in us. As much as it is a blessing, though, it can also be a hindrance. It can make us blind to other equally important things in life. This may be the Associate Goddess of Love in me talking or maybe I've just watched too many episodes of Dr. Phil and Oprah but I believe true power comes from a healthy sense of self and family. It only makes sense that if your own strengths are depleted that there is no possible way that you can have any left to share with others. I'm not saying that those things like self, love, and family weren't important to you and Grams, it's just maybe they were a little skewed on the priority list."  
  
"Now I'll promise I'll shut up right after I make this last point. I've realized we Halliwell women are not cursed in our love lives as we've always fooled ourselves into believing. Our relationships and marriages can survive just fine but we have to take more time and effort to nurture them."  
  
"If I learned one thing from that whole nightmare we just went through with Paige, it's that my marriage is essential to my sanity and sense of well -being. I not only disliked the woman I was without Cole in that whole hallucination, I quite literally despised her, and I guarantee none of the rest of you would have liked her either. She was not the type of woman innocents would want or need on their side.  
  
The woman you see standing before you right now is! And since I was privy to Piper's hallucinations too, I think I speak for her as well. Phoebe turned toward her sister, who nodded her assent. "So please forgive me Prue, for disagreeing with you, about Piper and I being selfish for asking for time off to have some private time with the men we love," Phoebe continued.  
  
"I think we are not only looking out for the well being of ourselves, our husbands, and this family, but also for all the people we are meant to help in the future as well. Okay, I'm through now, I hope no one hates me or is hurt or angry over what I've said, as that was not my intention. I'm not very good at this sort of thing."  
  
"I disagree Phoebe," Patty said standing up. "You do?" Phoebe said with uncertainty in her voice. "Oh not with much of the content of your speech, in fact it is only that last sentence I take issue with. You are very good at this sort of thing. I only wish I had the courage to say something similar a long time ago. I absolutely adore the woman you are now and am so glad that you are my daughter."  
  
Victor stood beside Patty. "Ditto what your Mom said. My only issue with you is that I wished you were able to talk from the womb. Maybe your mother and I wouldn't have been so willing to let go of what we had without much more of a fight." Phoebe smiled through misty eyes. "Well even if I could have given a speech then it probably wouldn't have been the same. I've only learned most of this stuff for this lifetime in the past few years. The past five years to be exact she said with a nod towards her husband. Cole stood and gave her a bear hug. When they pulled apart Victor shocked everyone by patting his new son-in-law on the back.  
  
Grams was the next to rise to her feet. "I want to apologize to you all my dearest family. I'm more than partially responsible for the messed up view on relationships. When Patty and the girls started to protest she raised her hands to stop them. "No, it is true and I accept my responsibility. I tried to make it right when I spoke to Phoebe when she had reservations about Piper marrying Leo, I just also should have done it sooner, and I should have talked to all three of you. Not to mention I should never been as closed minded to your relationship to begin with she said pointing to Patty and Victor. "And here I was always so infuriated with the portrayal of Endora on that silly Bewitched. "I never knew I was becoming just like her." "Mother you weren't as bad as Endora, although there were times... "Patty teased.  
  
Everyone looked expectantly toward Prue. She rose up as well. "Look I apologize for sounding so bitchy. I know that you are right about having earned a vacation. You've been through a horrendous past few weeks and I didn't mean to add to that. I also don't begrudge you your relationships or your happiness and I'm sorry if I made it sound as if I did. You also have every right to do what works for you. However, some of us have no choice to make. There is no husband in my life to put first, second, or third, and there probably never will be. So my duty is the only thing I have to concentrate on. I shouldn't have tried to force my will on the rest of you, however, and for that I sincerely apologize. She burst into tears and then disappeared.  
  
Piper and Phoebe started to go after her but Patty quickly stopped them. "I know the three of you are used to being there for each other and you will be again but this is a Mom job. "Correction Patty," Victor spoke up. "It's a job for both we parents, wouldn't you agree?" "I stand corrected," she nodded.  
  
"Besides, the four of you have honeymoons to go on don't you?" he added. So get going. Just don't fill us in on the details. There are some things a father would still rather not think about if you know what I mean."  
  
Phoebe blushed and leaned up and kissed her father on the cheek. "Oh daddy, don't worry there are some things a daughter doesn't want her father to know about either," she laughed. "I'll second that," Piper added and now if you'll excuse us Leo and I are out of here!  
  
She hugged her parents, grandmother, Cole, and then Phoebe. "Be good," she whispered to her sister. "Oh I intend to be very good," Phoebe whispered back. The two sisters shared one last good giggle before bidding each other goodbye for three weeks.  
  
Phoebe sighed then turned and gave her husband a sultry look. "Are you ready?" she asked. "What do you think?" he asked. She jumped towards his arms; he anticipated her move and caught her expertly. Phoebe cooed back, "I think you are always up for anything," she said for his ears only and with that they were gone. 


	18. Strong Emotions

Love Triumphant  
Chapter XX  
Strong Emotions  
  
John, Bailey, George, Grace, and Darryl were sitting at the bar. Sam and Tom were dancing cheek to cheek and Angel was showing Chloe some dance moves. "So who is staying?" Bailey asked. Grace snickered. "Are you kidding? "More time with family, more money, co-workers who treat with you dignity and respect! What's not to love? Not to mention the scenery around here is wonderful she said as a particularly handsome man passed by. "I already have my resignation to the Bureau, roughed out on this napkin." George laughed and held up his as well. He and Grace clinked glasses. "Besides haven't you heard? I am a descendant of Hades although I don't think I will be filling my mother in on that little tidbit. She'd have a heart attack! At any rate, that makes me full-fledged goddess boys, so who is going to buy me the next round?  
  
Bailey laughed and motioned for the bartender. "Allow me a mere mortal to do that for you, oh goddess, although they keep refusing to accept money here." They said Zeus insists it is all on him tonight. "So John what about you?" Bailey asked. "I mean I know you are a god and all, and you will no doubt want to get to know your twin better but are you going to join this new team?"  
  
"And give up my fabulous apartment, all those women at my beck and call, my boat load of friends whose only thoughts are about money and power, and my gloriously shallow life style? Of course I'm staying! I might as well help other people with their lives since I don't have anything but a plastic imitation of one myself."  
  
"You sure don't sound to happy about it," George commented. "Hey, I told you before I'm exhausted," John growled. "Besides it isn't easy sitting around seeing all these happy couples and families and to know I don't have what it takes to have that kind of life. Some god of love, I am. What a joke. That she demon should have kidnapped me instead of Cole and I should have been left there to rot. Here he was literally raised in hell and he still knows more about love than I ever will."  
  
As the bartender drew closer with Grace's drink, John asked him to bring over a whole bottle of whiskey. Grace shook her head at the man. He left her drink and then walked away. "What the hell are you doing Gracie?" John snarled. "I needed that!"  
  
"What for? So you can wake up tomorrow with one of the worst headaches of your life, toss your cookies, and then throw yourself another pity party? I don't think so, Mamma Grace is back in your life, and she's not going to let you, so deal with it buster boy! Besides we are all losers at the game of love at this section of the bar, except our new friend Inspector Morris here, whom speaking of we can't be impressing very much."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm still impressed. The legend of the VCTF and the work you people did filtered on down even to us lowly San Francisco detectives. I'd be honored to join your team. In fact I'd even be willing to be Mr. Grant's partner here, if he is looking for one?" "Why not?" John added. "That is if you can stand me! Apparently my old friends here can't. "Oh John we all love you and you know it," Grace sighed. "I simply consider it my duty to point out when you start acting like an ass, take now for instance. What he means is he gratefully accepts your gracious offer, Inspector! Now let me ask you which are you crazy or just suicidal?" Then she threw back her head and laughed.  
  
"Neither and all of you please call me Darryl! Although I might be dead when I inform my wife that I told the chief to stick his badge just before I left to come here. Not to mention the fact that we have to move here so I can take this job. We are supposed to consult on things this major. Oh and did I mention that I never told her the Halliwells were magical? She just thought they were nice normal young women whom I befriended because of Andy."  
  
"Who was Andy?" Bailey asked. "He was my partner and a childhood friend of the Halliwells. He was sweet on Prue." "What happened to him?" John asked. "He got himself killed by a demon, it wasn't my fault though?" Darryl insisted. "Did I say it was?" John asked grouchily. "Geese, you are like a bear with a sore tooth, maybe you had better reconsider giving him that bottle Grace."  
  
"So is he going to gloriously rise from the dead like Tom did over there?" John asked. "He already has," Darryl informed him. "You were too busy worrying about your friend Sam before but Prue told me back at the Wiccan Park, that he had a chance to come here and be with her but he turned her down. He chose reincarnation as a nine to five man instead. Poor Andy he always longed for a normal life with a sweet wife, and a white picket fence. I hope he will be happy this time around. I understand his request has been granted and he will be sent back in a few weeks."  
  
"Who would pick normal and "sweet" over someone like Prue with all that confidence and fire in her?" John offered pondering his empty glass. The man sounds like an ass!" "John!" Grace scolded him again. "Don't say something like that to Darryl here? This Andy was his friend and partner."  
  
"John doesn't need to apologize, Grace! In regards to this particular matter, he's right. Andy is an ass for rejecting Prue. She is one stand up lady and she didn't deserve another man walking out the door on her! Andy should have known that given that he is well aware of her history."  
  
"Her history?" John asked. "Someone other boyfriend she loved rejected her as well? What the hell were they all taking drugs?" "It wasn't a boyfriend. It was her Dad. I mean he had a hard time dealing with the break up with her Mom, then Patty passed over here, and he was left with three little girls, who were witches to boot. He didn't know how to deal with it so he eventually bailed and left them with their grandmother. She's a truly neat lady other than the fact that she went through husbands like loaves of bread. So Prue and her sisters got their fair share of heartbreak at a young age. That isn't even taking into consideration that Prue felt it was her responsibility to make it all up to Piper and Phoebe."  
  
"God, no wonder she is so damned prickly and independent! She had to be to survive," John commented. "And then that jerk, you're ex- partner had the nerve to step all over her heart as well?" John jumped up off of his seat and grabbed Darryl by the neck. "Where is he? I want to go and break something of his!" John shouted.  
  
Bailey shot off his stool as well and pulled John back. The music had stopped for a few brief moments while Evander who was playing DJ now, changed CD's. John's last words had echoed through the club. Sam and Tom came rushing over.  
  
"What in the world is going on here?" Sam asked. "Oh nothing other than the fact that not only do miracles happen but apparently so does love at first sight. Our old pal Johnny here, seems to have gotten a bad case of it," George informed her. A certain beautiful brunette witch has really cast her spell on him."  
  
"Shut up George!" John said lunging at him. Bailey once again held him back. Whirling the younger man around with surprising strength, he said, "This is going to hurt me a lot more than it is going to hurt you, but it has to be done. He then decked John with an expert punch. At everyone else's surprise gasp, Bailey said, "I didn't want to that but John's drunk, exhausted, and in love." "There is no reasoning with a man when he is in that kind of condition. Take it from an expert."  
  
"Yeah, but did you have to hit him so hard?" Grace asked. "I think you actually broke his nose from the looks of it." "Not to mention my hand," Bailey added. "Men," Sam and Grace said sadly shaking their heads.  
  
"Can I help out here in anyway?" Darryl asked. "I mean I feel kind of responsible here. John is my new partner, and I shouldn't have been going on about Prue, and her past heartaches. I had no idea how he felt about her. Geeze, they just met earlier today. Can love really happen that fast?"  
  
"It can if it's not the first time they've met and fallen in love before," Sam commented softly. "And from the intense reaction on John's part that you are describing, I would lay odds it's not. I think it is safe to say that somewhere in time, John and Prue have probably been in love before."  
  
"How romantic," Grace sighed. "And just think we will all have ring side seats to see the lady witch wrangle her stubborn ox of a man to the ground all over again. You're womanizing care free bachelor days are over my friend," she said to an unconscious John, and it's about time. Who is going to bring the popcorn?"  
  
"Grace your terrible," Sam chided. "But you are right. This is definitely going to be interesting to watch. "And thanks for offering to help with John, Darryl, but we will take care of your new partner, tonight, and then return him in much better condition, we promise. And don't worry we assure you that while John can be a bit of a hard case, at times, this is not typical behavior. He really is a great guy and you can't ask for a better partner."  
  
"Yeah I tease him a lot but Sam is right. He's really a very decent human being underneath all that false bravado not to mention a good friend. It is why when he left that Atlanta police department, to join the VCTF I followed, Grace commented. George nodded and said, "same here. John gave me a second chance when no one else would."  
  
"Don't worry I won't rescind my offer to be his partner," Darryl said. "And let me just say, I'm really like the camaraderie between you all. Thanks for agreeing to let me be a part of it. Just like the Halliwells you are stand up people. I can't think of a group of individuals I'd rather work with more. I only hope I can convince my wife that it is the right thing to do.  
  
" Bring her flowers, wine, a box of candy, and oh by the way jewelry never hurts either. Talk to Hesphestaus and Dionysus, I'm sure they can fix you up, Grace advised him. You are a handsome god, a descendant of Nebula and Iolaus' family, I've heard. So you have it in you to charm your wife into saying yes. So get home, and get to it," Grace ordered. "Yes, Mamma Grace, whatever you say Mamma Grace," Darryl said on a laugh. Grace patted him on the cheek. "What a nice and smart young man. You learn quickly. I knew I was going to like you." After exchanging goodbyes with everyone else Darryl left.  
  
"Speaking of handsome, charming gods," Sam said, "we'd better start tending to the one on the floor!" "Tom can you use your powers to heal his nose?" "Can do, but as for the exhaustion, the alcohol, and the love sick heart, he's on his own. There are some things even a white lighter can't fix."  
  
"Gotcha. And once your through with John, can you see what you can do for macho Commacho's hand over there, please? Then take Chloe and Angel to their rooms for the night. I'll meet you back in our suite on Olympus as soon as I'm sure, we've got this one tucked in safe and sound," she said pointing to John. Tom smiled at her. "You know you're so damn beautiful when you are bossy," he said. Then he turned back to his work.  
  
John's nose and Bailey's hand were healed in moments. Then George went over and asked Hercules for his help in transporting John to a secure haven for the night. The legendary hero did exactly that and he offered to give Grace, Bailey, and George a free magical flight back to Atlanta. They made arrangements with him for their return trip and then they were off after giving Sam hugs and kisses good- bye. She was anxious to get back to Tom and Chloe but decided to watch over her friend for just a few moments longer. He'd had a rough night. So she pulled up a chair and sat down. She wondered how John was going to react to finding out that Hercules had placed him in a wing of the Halliwell mansion. "Interesting indeed," she mused. 


	19. Dreams Ending and Beginning

Love Triumphant  
Dreams: Ending and Beginning  
Chapter XXI  
  
John regained consciousness about an hour later. His head felt like someone had been using it for a bongo drum and his mouth tasted like he had swallowed a whole bag of cotton balls. He managed to shift himself slightly to the left and then cried out in pain.  
  
Sam who had been dozing off in a chair beside his bed jumped to her feet and came to his side. "John are you okay?" "That depends!" he moaned. "On what sweetie?" "Did you happen to catch the bastard who ran over me with his semi-truck?" "Yeah, amazingly enough we did, his name is Jack Daniels."  
  
"Very funny Dr. Waters. You should be a comedienne. Your bedside manner could use a little work though. "Sorry," she said taking his hand in hers. "Where am I in a detoxification ward?" "No you're in the guest wing of the Halliwell mansion."  
  
John started to make an effort to jump out of bed and then realized one important fact. He rearranged the covers with after expending a great deal of energy then demanded to know, "Where the hell are my pants?" "Don't worry your virtue is safe from me Mr. Grant. Hercules got you undressed while I waited in the hall outside. Your pants are in the bureau over on the other side of the room, and I'll tell you what. I'll make a deal with you my friend. If you can wrap that blanket around yourself, stand up, and manage to walk over to get them on your own two feet, you're free to leave and find somewhere else to sleep this bender off.  
  
"You think I can't do it Sam?" "I'm waiting!" "Well then I will show you!" he snapped. He clasped the covers over himself with one hand and then tried to lift himself up with the other. It proved too much for him. He collapsed against the pillows with a humiliated groan. "Here I always believed you were believing all these years that you were the sweetest person, I'd ever met in my entire life but it was all an act wasn't it Sam? How can you be so cruel?"  
  
"Simple, it is like the song says: "you have to be cruel to be kind in the right measure." He groaned once more and then began drifting in and out of consciousness. When he next came awake enough to speak again he said: "You don't understand Sam; you have to help me get out of here. My life depends on it. She's going to get me. I know because I saw it."  
  
Sam started to smile but quickly hid it when John looked at her with pleading child like eyes. Obviously the combination of the sleep deprivation, alcohol and pain, were once again rapidly making him loose contact with the rational side of his brain despite the fact he had been in touch with briefly before. In his present condition she didn't think he could grasp the humor of the situation. "Whom are you talking about John?" she asked playing along with him although she already knew full well whom.  
  
"Prue Halliwell that's who," he answered. Isn't she that nice young woman who helped you to rescue me? "She only did that as part of her ruse to ensnare me," he informed her with an earnest expression on his face.  
  
"Ensnare you? That is an interesting choice of words there my friend. Now why would she want to do that? "It is simple silly Sam," he told her. "She is not Prue Halliwell, good little goddess at all. She is that evil spider woman in disguise. You know that one from mythology who spun her webs to trap unsuspecting men just so she could devour them. "Arachne?"  
  
"That's it. Prue is her in disguise! "I don't think so John." "She is Sam, honest. I saw her earlier. She was trying to eat me. Sam could barely suppress her giggle this time. "You don't believe me do you?' he asked petulantly. She started to talk to him using her best Mom tone. The one she had used when Chloe was just a little girl and had awoken from a bad dream. Though John was a grown man she sensed that is what he needed right now. "I believe that you believe it John but do you want to know what I think?"  
  
"What?" he asked looking up with her at expectant eyes begging her for comfort and an explanation for all the confusing emotions that had to be rushing through him. He really did look like an adorable lost little boy at the moment. She soothed his forehead with the back of her hand, brushing back a stubborn lock of hair in the process.  
  
"I think you overheard Hercules, Ioluas, and Nebula talking earlier about how they defeated Arachne, plus you'd been thinking about Prue all day, and you were so sleepy that somehow those images and thoughts just got all jumbled up in that cute little head of yours, and caused you to have a nightmare."  
  
He shook his head, and said "uh, uh! I was so not thinking about her. She doesn't even like me. She thinks I'm a butthead. Why would I be thinking about her?" "Because you love her John, and if what I suspect is true, she loves you."  
  
"No!" he shouted. "Nobody should ever love me. Sam was surprised at the sudden vehemence in his tone. "What would make you say a thing like that honey?" "Because my daddy was so mean," John cried out regressing further into the role of the wounded boy he'd been in the past.  
  
"Daddy beat people up for stupid green pieces of paper. Then he let that awful lady take my brother. I always wanted a brother but he just gave him away. "I'm so afraid Sam!" he cried. "Of what John?" she asked. Suspecting the answer to this question already as well but also aware that he needed to voice it. "That I am like my daddy. I don't want to be like him ever. I don't want to make girls cry, and I don't want to hit people, or give anyone's baby brother away. So maybe if I never fall in love, or get married, or become a daddy, I won't ever be him."  
  
Sam had difficulty speaking. She was nearly choking on her tears. "You are not him, John Grant do you hear me and you will never be him, so don't you ever think that," she instructed him. You need to fall in love, get married, and have lots of children because you are going to make a great husband and father." "It doesn't matter anyway," he said. "Cause your wrong, wrong, wrong. Prue doesn't love me. Nobody loves John and that is a good thing."  
  
"That isn't true John! Lots of people love you." "You don't" he shot back. "And you want to know why? I'll tell you! It is because I am unlovable that is why." "Oh boy" Sam sighed! "What a can of worms," she said not realizing she had spoken aloud. "Worms I hate worms, there disgusting," John said. "Just like me."  
  
How did one explain to a drunken man who was hallucinating that he was a child again about the different shades of love, and the concept of soul mates? How could she be telling him about Tom holding her heart, without John viewing it as rejection? If he had one more rejection even in his current delirious state he might never have the courage to proclaim his love to Prue.  
  
A masculine hand tapped her on the shoulder from behind. She would have screamed but John quickly alleviated her fear when he said, "Don't look so scared silly Sammy, it is just my greatest Grand-Da!" A deep rich chuckle sounded from behind her. "I think I like that title Johnny me bucko, yes I do indeed. I think I will definitely be adding it to my official list of them, Erin the god of love said to his descendant. He stepped in front of Sam and took her hands in his. "Sorry to have frightened you Dr. Waters, but I was watching over our lad here from the screens on Ere, and thought you could use a little assist right about now."  
  
"Oh yes, please!" Sam begged him. "For all my psychiatric training I haven't a clue as to what to say to him right now! "Well there is a reason for that. The answer to the riddle of what to say to him won't be found in any of your books, fine though they may be. In matters such as this I always find the simplest and most honest answer will usually suffice." "Right!" she nodded. "Here it goes."  
  
"John I do love you truly. You are one of my best and closest friends," Sam said to John. He appeared to ponder that for a moment, and then he asked her, "really? One of your bestest friends ever. Like Angel and Bailey?" Sam nodded. "Just like Angel and Bailey." A smile suddenly lit up those sparkling blue eyes, he'd obviously inherited from his greatest Grand-Da. "That's good because you are one of my bestest friends ever too!" Sam heaved a huge sigh of relief. Erin had been right. "Thank you," she whispered to the man behind her. "You're welcome," he said.  
  
"I still think you are wrong about Prue though. She doesn't like me at all. Nope to her I am just a knucklehead." John mumbled. His words were starting to slur even more. He was starting to drift back off to sleep. Erin chuckled again. "Don't laugh at me Greatest Grand Da!" John whispered indignantly. It's like I told Sammy. Prue is Arachne I know it and she is going to devour me like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "So how are we going to convince him that his probable soul mate isn't actually Spiderwoman?" Sam asked Erin.  
  
"That one may take awhile," Erin said with a smile. At any rate Dr. Waters, why don't you go home to your husband and daughter? You have been through quite an ordeal yourself and you must be exhausted as well. And don't worry about our Johnny here, I will stay here until he goes back to sleep." "Thank you," she said hugging Erin. "I'm glad he has someone like you in his corner! "What is that modern expression you people use now a days, 'Ditto,' is it?" the Irish god of love asked. Sam smiled at his use of the term modern. She didn't correct him on it, however. She nodded. She turned towards John and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight bestest friend," she whispered. "Goodnight," he whispered back. As Sam headed for the door, she heard him say, "I still think you should profile Prue, Silly Sammy, she's going eat me alive I know it."  
  
Sam didn't turn around this time but as soon as she got outside the door, she burst into laughter. "You sure are going to have your work cut out for you on this one Erin." 


	20. Troubled

Love Triumphant  
Troubled  
Chapter XXI  
  
Prue Halliwell sat in the kitchen of the Halliwell Mansion. She was making notes on a legal pad while the Book of Shadows lay open in front of her. Despite that fact that it was hours before dawn, she'd already made a pot of coffee, and poured herself a cup. Prue put her pencil down for a moment picked the coffee up and took a sip. She was sure that if any other member of the family were here to taste it, there would be sounds of spitting and choking. However, since they were all off frolicking heaven knows where, it didn't matter. She could make the coffee any way she preferred it and she preferred it strong, very strong.  
  
It didn't seem to be helping her stay awake very well though. Her eyes kept drifting shut despite her best efforts to keep them open. All the tears she'd shed earlier apparently had sapped her of energy. That was only one of the many reasons she hated the times when she allowed herself to cry. She couldn't help it tonight, however, as it had seemed like a dam inside her had burst allowing the river to come crashing through the floodgates.  
  
She hadn't even been able to stop for her parent's sake. Prue had wanted to respond to their pleas to talk to them and let them comfort her but she just hadn't been able too. She told them that if they really wanted to help they would just leave her be. Once they realized their protests were falling on deaf ears, they had reluctantly agreed to go but promised they would be back to try again in the morning. Prue had locked the door behind them and buried her head in her hands in shame. A short time later she heard the front door of the Mansion closing, and she stood and went to the window. Prue had seen her parents walking down the path that led back to the portal towards the base on earth.  
  
Prue had stepped out in to the hallway after that and made her way up to the attic to retrieve the Book of Shadows. Then carried it downstairs. Amercing herself in work would be just the shot of medicine she needed or so she had thought. Sitting her now she was rapidly coming to the realization that it wasn't helping. What the heck was with her tonight she wondered? She folded her arms on the table and then surrendered to the urge to rest her head upon them. It only took her a moment to give into sleep.  
  
Kit who had been curled up nearby jumped up on the table next to Prue. He rubbed around her head for a moment as if testing how deeply she was sleeping. The cat then moved up onto the open Book of Shadows very briefly. Still Kit's presence made an impact as she caused a few pages to flip. The feline softly purred and then jumped to the floor and ran out of the room. Prue slept on not having a clue that her head was now resting on the "call a lost love" spell. 


	21. Befuddled

Love Triumphant  
Befuddled.  
Chapter XXII  
  
Something awoke John from his deep slumber. He had no idea what. The last thing he remembered was Sam telling him that he was in the Halliwell Mansion and that he could leave only if he could retrieve his own clothes from the bureau. He was completely alone now and he just hoped he hadn't totally humiliated himself in front of one of the people he'd always admired most in the world.  
  
John groaned. It wouldn't surprise him if he had lost Sam's respect because he didn't have much for himself anymore. He crawled out of bed and managed to stand. John was still shaky but he found he could walk. As he made his way over to the bureau doubts started to overwhelm him about all that had happened since yesterday.  
  
Who was he to think he was worthy of being a god? Let alone a god of love. He hadn't had a relationship with a woman, which had lasted longer than a year. John sometimes wondered what would have happened if Kate had lived. If she had would he have kept his vow to form a deeper bond with her, or had that promise only been made in the first place because he felt guilty that he hadn't been able to protect her?  
  
There was no percentage, however, dwelling in the past. It was anxieties about the present and the future that consumed him at the moment. Perhaps everyone including his new found twin would be better off if John just opted out of this whole deal entirely. Cole wasn't a lost soul in need of family. He had Phoebe and John knew that his sister-in-law would fight any enemy, demon or human, to make sure Cole never got hurt emotionally or physically scarred again, with every ounce of her strength. Her sisters, parents, grandparents, Leo, Darryl, and all the gods and goddesses of Olympus would without a doubt join in the battle as well. Not to mention Erin and Morrigan. Cole truly belonged, it wasn't fair to saddle him with a brother who didn't.  
  
John's friends from the VCTF also didn't need him either. Sam was free of Jack once and for all, and had Tom back. Bailey had always been an amazing leader. Sam's, Grace's, and George's combined IQ's could easily qualify them for the Guinness's Book of World Records, and though he had only really met Darryl briefly, John sensed he was an incredibly dedicated cop with damned good instincts. This was all without the benefit of the added gifts they would be receiving from Zeus, Morrigan, Odin, Nebula, and Iphicles. Once the VCTF had their full godly powers the human evildoers of the world didn't stand a chance. Nope, when John thought about it, he wasn't really needed it at all.  
  
Having made his decision, John knew it was time to get the hell out of Never-Never land and back to reality, no matter how pointless of one it was. He dressed quickly and started to make his way down a huge set of stairs just outside the guest room as stealthily as he could. The alcohol was still impairing him physically.  
  
John had nearly made it and had his hand on the door when an attack was launched on him from behind. Whatever it was that had a hold of his legs it wasn't human. Images of all sorts of horrendous mythological creatures raced through his head. He shook his leg as hard as he could and something went flying across the room. For a moment he closed his eyes not sure he wanted to know what he was up against. Swearing at himself, John finally opened his eyes.  
  
A strange looking cream -colored cat glared at him from across the room. It snarled and hissed at him. John wondered whether it really wasn't some kind of monster in disguise. At any rate maybe he should try to sober himself up a little further before he set foot outside the mansion. He hadn't been feeling any to sturdy before his run in with the ferocious feline, now he was feeling less so.  
  
As if in answer to his silent prayer, John caught the smell of a full bodied coffee in the air. He knew coffee didn't really have sobering effects but it might take the edge of the grogginess he still felt from all the sleep he'd lost recently. He followed the scent to what he assumed was the kitchen door. He'd just slip in there, grab a gallon or two, and maybe some aspirin, and then he'd be on his way to find a ride off Olympus. There had to be someone who'd be willing to transport him back to earth and his condo. Maybe Ares! That guy sure acted like he didn't care who he ticked off but then why should the god of War care?  
  
John opened the door as carefully as he could and peeked inside. The room was amazing. He wasn't much of a cook himself but it didn't take much to know that this was a kitchen that would make Emril have erotic dreams. Speaking of things that sparked erotic dreams, John noticed the gorgeous brunette sitting at the huge table with her head buried in a thick book. Prue Halliwell was fast asleep although she appeared to be whimpering in her dreams.  
  
Maybe he should go now while the getting was good and forget refueling. John didn't want to chance awakening her. If that made him a coward then so be it, he'd gladly face down ten serial killers before he'd risk an encounter with this sexy as all get out witch goddess. John didn't think his heart had what it took to survive it. Hell when Prue had taken his hand in the park yesterday, he had really thought he was going to have a cardiac right on the spot. Not only was there a sense of the most immediate and intense arousal he'd ever felt in his life, but some other strange and indefinable sensation as well. It had scared him shitless then and his fear of it and her had only gotten more intense over the past several hours.  
  
John was about to turn to go again when once more he caught a whiff off the coffee. Damn it smelled fantastic like motor oil, just the way he liked it. He was a trained to be sneaky for heaven's sake. His life often depended on it. Surely he could manage to slip in, and steal at least one cup without awakening "Sleeping Beauty!" And damn she sure was beautiful. He felt a stirring below his belt and scolded his thoughts for heading in that direction. Gracie was right. He really could be a pig sometimes.  
  
Slowly Agent Grant began to make his way across the kitchen being very careful to tread softly. He was so proud of himself when he made it. He also managed to grab a cup off a hanging rack, fill his cup to the brim, and take a gratefully long slip. He sputtered for a moment, and then sighed in pure delight. His suspicions were right. This would cripple a man with a cast iron stomach yet he loved it. John topped off the cup again and was about to try and make his way back across the room.  
  
He would have been successful this time too if it hadn't been for outside interference. John hadn't realized it but the cat had snuck past him when he opened the door from the living room to the kitchen earlier. In fact John had been so caught up in thoughts of Prue and her heavenly coffee that he didn't even notice that the cat was right in front of him that is until he went flying head first over it. John landed with a loud and indignant harrumph and then a pained groan as his behind hit the floor hard. "Why not?" he thought disgustedly. He already ached everywhere else! Why not add a severe pain in the rear to the list? Not to mention that the cup had crashed into a million pieces and the glorious brew it had held was now corroding the floor and not his stomach, damn it!  
  
John heard a woman's scream and opened his eyes to see Prue raising her hand about to blast him. He quickly covered his important body parts in self- defense and yelled: "Don't shoot me, I'm an unarmed man. By the way where is my gun?" 


	22. Circling

Love Triumphant  
Circling  
Chapter XXIII  
  
"Get up," Prue said as she extended her hand reluctantly. John took it although she could sense his own reticence. When he was back on his feet and standing next to her, she got a whiff of him. "Dear Zeus, what were you doing? "Investigating a distillery explosion?"  
  
"I confess, I overindulged a little with the spirits tonight! So shoot me," John instructed her. "By the way could you keep your voice down?"  
  
"Why does your head hurt? I'm not surprised." She could see a mulish masculine expression forming on his face. "No, I just don't want the whole household awakened on my account. "Too late, you've already woken me up and I don't think you've done much for Kit's peaceful slumber either. And for your information right now we are the only inhabitants."  
  
"Where is everybody else?" John asked. "Well Piper, Leo, Cole and Phoebe are all off honeymooning. Grams is off cavorting someplace, lord knows where, and lord knows with whom. As for my mother and father, I have no idea where they are?"  
  
"You shouldn't admit to a virtual stranger, that you're alone in your house. Didn't anyone ever discuss basic security measures with you?" John said shaking his head. Prue bristled. She knew he was right. Darryl had given her a similar lecture back on earth once but it still bristled.  
  
"You aren't exactly a total stranger. I know at least some of your background. You are from all accounts an officer who has always walked the straight and narrow path in terms of staying on the right side the law yourself. You tend to overindulge yourself on the personal front but that's so far only been destructive in terms of yourself and not others."  
  
"Wow did you have me investigated or something?" John queried. "Or something!" Prue informed him. "Did you think I was going to let someone get close to this family without checking them out thoroughly first. We've been burned to many times for me to risk taking chances like that. I wasn't born yesterday. I know how to protect my sisters and myself just fine. And I don't need a gun to do it," she said cocking her head defiantly at him.  
  
"Well now that I know you have the universe under your personal shield, I'll be happy to collect my gun, because I'm just a simple mortal who actually needs it, and be on my way.  
  
"Are you going back to earth to say goodbye to your latest conquest before packing to come back here? That is quite a sacrifice you're making, Mr. Grant. What is she a blonde, brunette or a redhead?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know, and by the way I won't be sacrificing anything because I'm not staying. I've decided to decline the offer of employment here and everything it entails."  
  
"So you're running away? Why am I not surprised? Men, you act all macho and brave when your faced with creepy crawly things or submachine guns, yet put something that takes real commitment in front of you like a sacred destiny or a family, and you run like a frightened feline. Kit wailed loudly at that. "I'm sorry Kit, I didn't mean you," Prue reassured the family pet.  
  
John looked like he was going to argue with her but in the end must have decided against it. "Think what ever you want, Ms. Halliwell, or is it Holywell?" Prue felt like Promethyus had suddenly ignited a fire in her body. "Get the Hades out of my house, Grant," she shouted.  
  
"Gladly as soon as I have my weapon returned." "Oh I'll return something to you alright," Prue hissed. She was about to teach him a lesson when he reminded her sarcastically, "temper, temper, I thought you were supposed to be a good witch. Your halo is slipping."  
  
"Ooh, " Prue said resisting the urge to stomp her feet or better yet something of his. I didn't take your gun I assure you but let me see if I can get it back for you, anything to make sure you leave as soon as possible." She closed her eyes and concentrated her thoughts on his missing gun! Prue had been working with Evander on the ability to draw objects to her wherever they maybe with only a thought. A few seconds later the gun appeared in her hand. She handed it to him as though it were a snake she could barely stand to touch.  
  
"Thank you, I'll be off to find my ticket of this merry go round and none too soon. I'm finding I'm missing my decadent, indulgent, self centered life style more and more with each passing moment," John said snidely. "You are not even going to wait around until Cole gets back to say goodbye? That's so mature and brotherly of you," Prue shot back.  
  
"If he wants to find me, he knows how to find me. Or if he doesn't I'm sure you will be happy to direct him to the rock you think I live under. Now as I said before, I'm off to find someone who will show me the way out of here."  
  
"You want out of here?" Prue asked in a saccharine sweet voice. John nodded. "Then I'd be happy to oblige you," she purred. She lifted her hands and sent him flying through a portal door hidden in the kitchen wall. "I hope you land on your ass again," she shouted into it.  
  
"Prudence what have you done?" a shocked and scolding voice said behind her. Prue recognized that voice and the tone. "I was just sending John back to earth at his request," she informed her mother trying to appear innocent.  
  
"I saw that part, unfortunately. I just wondered if you would ease off the self-righteous fury your feeling right now long enough to consider what maybe the very serious and dangerous consequences of your actions? May I remind you dear daughter that John looks exactly like Cole?  
  
"Yes! So! Twins usually do look alike! I'm not seeing the problem here." Patty threw up her hands in exasperation and turned towards Victor, who had been standing silently behind her. "Love must not only be blind but dangerous to one's I.Q. as well," she muttered. Then she turned back to her daughter.  
  
"The problems my dearest are several. May I remind you that when Cole left earth, he was still on the Source's top ten most wanted list? If one of the bounty hunters sees John, they are most likely to mistake him for Cole, and John doesn't have his powers yet and therefore will have no way of defending himself."  
  
"Oh Zeus please save me from myself," Pure pleaded. "Now I've endangered an innocent not to mention the fact that Phoebe and Cole are probably going to fry my behind, and I'll deserve it. "I have to fix this before they get back but how?" she asked.  
  
"The same way we Halliwells always fix things darling," Patty said as she walked over to the Book of Shadows. She looked down at it and saw that it was lying open to the lost love spell. In fact I think someone has already provided us with a little divine intervention." Patty lifted the book and brought it over to her daughter.  
  
" You will say this as soon as we can come up with a potion that will at least weaken the source should you happen to run into him," she instructed. Prue shook her head. "Oh no, I don't love that, that, that, male chauvinist cretin. There is no way in Hades I am saying that spell. I'll just figure out some other way to find him. Iolaus will help. He's the best tracker." "It's not Iolaus' duty to ensure John's safety and you know it. It is yours' dear . Besides this is the fastest way." Prue started to shake her head again. Patty commanded, " you will be saying it or I promise I will call you Prudence for the rest of eternity!" Prue grumbled something and reluctantly nodded. When she was sure Grant was safe from the Source and his hit men, she was going to happily tan that behind of his no matter how delectable it was. 


	23. A Good Friend To Listen

Love Triumphant  
  
A Good Friend To Listen Chapter XXIV  
  
John had indeed landed on his derriere right in the middle of his living room. He stood, rubbed it, and headed toward the bathroom. He turned on the shower, grabbed a couple towels out of a nearby dresser, and then began to undress.  
  
The entire time he was thinking if he never saw Prue Halliwell again in his life it would be too soon. Who was she to judge him? By the looks and sounds of things it wasn't exactly like she had her life under any better control than his. An errant notion that he didn't blame this Andy person for running in a different direction started to form in John's head. He stopped it quickly and cursed himself for being unfair and cruel.  
  
It wasn't as if Prue had said anything that John hadn't been thinking himself. He was a screwed up petrified mess without a clue how to put his life back in order again. All John knew was that he didn't want to think about it anymore at least for right now. He climbed in the shower and welcomed the bracing effects of the nearly freezing water. If this didn't clear his head of self -castigating thoughts and haunting fantasies of him cavorting with a naked brunette nothing would.  
  
He stayed in the shower for as long as he could stand it. The sad thing was he only felt slightly less on edge. Perhaps a touch of normal activity might further aid in his efforts. John dressed quickly in a pair of raggedy denim shorts and a beat up old FBI sweatshirt with the arms cut off. In his kitchen he grabbed his keys off the counter and then went out into the garage. He gathered up his supplies. It was time to lavish some attention on his most prized possession, his black Mercedes convertible.  
  
John backed the car out into his driveway and then immersed himself in his task. He vacuumed out the inside with a dust buster, washed the body and the windows, and was just starting to take out the polish, when he heard a women, yell, "Yo, Grant, are you deaf? I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."  
  
For a minute John was afraid that a certain witch had hunted him down, but then again he recognized the voice, and it wasn't Prue's. He turned to face the equally stubborn but beautiful red head behind him. It must be his destiny to be surrounded by these creatures, which so eluded his understanding.  
  
"Hello Rachel! What are you doing here?" "You tell me? You are the one who put the 911 about Sam on my answering machine and then the later call canceling it, which your voice sounded a bit strange by the way. So I decided to come and see what was up. I would have been around sooner but I was out of the country on a case when you called."  
  
Once her good name and reputation had been reclaimed, Rachel Burke had joined an elite international crime- fighting unit that was highly secretive. John didn't even know too much about it although they had remained close friends. All he knew was that it kept Rachel globetrotting a lot. "I take it Sam's okay or you wouldn't be here blithely taking care of your wheels here!" she said.  
  
John nodded. "She's fine." "That is good to hear, so why aren't you fine?" Rachel  
  
asked. "Who said I'm not?" "Me. I can hear it in the tone of your voice so don't bother denying it. We know each other too well John. I was there for you when Kate got shot, and you were there for me when Danny died, and then when I was falsely accused. So there is no point in playing games here. Tell me what is wrong."  
  
"Rachel don't get me wrong I appreciate your coming here and I appreciate your concern but I really don't want to talk about what is bothering me." Rachel merely shrugged. John shook his head. The world really was turning strange. He couldn't believe Rachel seemed to be surrendering without an argument. She simply turned and walked back to her rental car. He saw her grab something out of it, and then she disappeared inside his condo.  
  
A few moments later she came out dressed in her own pair of old shorts, topped with a well- worn T-Shirt. She picked up one of the extra rags and then started in on the other side of the car. They worked in companionable silence for about fifteen minutes before she asked, "So what is her name?"  
  
"Prue Halliwell," John blurted out before he realized Rachel had tricked him. "What part of 'I don't want to talk about this' didn't you understand, Burke?" Rachel laughed. "Well Grant, you obviously do want to talk about it or you wouldn't have fallen into a trap as old as the hills so easily."  
  
John picked up a cleaning sponge and threw it at his friend jokingly. She caught it easily. They walked over to two wooden chairs and sat down. John then told Rachel every bizarre thing that happened to him since Angel had first called him, yesterday.  
  
At first she seemed a bit skeptical but as he went on, John could see that she was gradually beginning to accept his words as the truth.  
  
Silence rained again for a few moments and then Rachel said, "you know I disagree with this Prue on one account. You are definitely not a coward. You are just a little out of your depth that is all. It is not like you have had great examples of truly committed loving relationships to follow. Anyone would be frightened and it sounds like Prue has issues of her own on this front. It doesn't mean, however, that a relationship can't succeed between the two of you-it just would need a lot of understanding and effort." As for you and Cole, you certainly have shown me that you have what it takes to be a brother.  
  
"I don't know, Rachel!" "Yes you do. You have to go back and discover what ever it is that destiny has in store for you because one thing for sure you aren't going to find out behind the wheel of this thing, no matter how shiny or fast it is.  
  
Rachel walked around the car and took the waxing cloth out of John's hands and looked him straight in the eye. "You know I'm right don't you, John?" He nodded. "Even though it kills me to admit it, yes you are," he said teasingly. The two old friends threw their arms around each other and hugged. John also planted a light kiss on Rachel's forehead.  
  
Rachel and John both heard a furious sounding gasp. They whirled around just in time to see Prue materializing behind them. Humph, redhead! I see there is no reason whatsoever to be worried about you. You seem to have things well in hand," she said sarcastically. "Prue wai..." John started to say but never got the chance.  
  
A mysterious figure in a black hooded robe suddenly appeared and grabbed Prue from behind. Prue struggled and Rachel and John tried to come to her aid but it was no use. "I'll be back for you later Belthzaor ! Once I've taken care of this witch for good," the strange being swore. Then it disappeared with Prue.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Rachel asked. "I'm not sure, all I know is that I have to find a way to rescue Prue," John began to pace like a restless tiger. He pleaded to the skies up above for help. Patty and Victor appeared almost immediately.  
  
John explained what had happened and grew even more agitated when he saw the look on Patty's face. "It had to have been the Source," she said anxiously. "What do we do?" Victor asked appearing equally as upset. "Call Phoebe and Piper?" "No not yet. We need to follow him very carefully and see what he has planned first. We can't risk all three girls getting caught in a trap."  
  
"Sounds good to me," John concurred. "Let's go!" "John I don't think you should come with us. I mean you don't have your powers yet, and the Source is far too dangerous," Patty told him. "John's going and so am I," Rachel vowed. "And we are wasting time standing here arguing." "She's right Patty," Victor agreed. "We need to go rescue our daughter now."  
  
"Alright everyone just be careful. You have no idea what we are up against," Patty told Rachel, John, and Victor. "Just who is this bad guy we are after anyway?" Rachel asked. "He's the Source of all Evil, and two of his main missions in life are to destroy my daughters, the Charmed ones, and John's brother Cole. So you see we are walking into a powder keg here, no one will blame you if you want to pull out," Patty informed them. "No, I don't care if I have to take on the actual devil himself, I'm not letting anyone hurt Prue," John vowed. "Then I'm in too my friend," Rachel agreed.  
  
Patty nodded gratefully and then instructed them all to join hands. John watched as she closed her eyes and spoke a spell. He only hoped that they would not be too late to save Prue. 


	24. John to the Rescue

Author's note: The concept that immortality could be extinguished in a fire was introduced by the writers of HTLJ and is used here for entertainment purposes only and this is not mean to infringe on their rights in anyway.  
  
Love Triumphant  
John To The Rescue  
Chapter XXV  
  
The scene before John looked exactly like how the nuns from his childhood had described hell. The walls were blood red and fires burned everywhere. "Where are we?" he asked Patty.  
  
"We are in the Source's domain. We need to keep our voices down and here we will need these," she said. Black hooded robes materialized in her hands. Keep your heads down and don't make eye contact with anyone or anything, she advised all of them.  
  
Once the small group had donned the robes they walked slowly and circumspectly through the cavernous corridors peaking into side rooms in search of Prue. John asked quietly, "This is where Cole was forced to live all those years?" Patty nodded. "I can't believe what he was forced to go through because of our father's selfishness," John hissed softly. Patty reached for his hand under the cover of the robe and squeezed it. "Don't think about it, you are not responsible for your father's actions, and Cole is safe now."  
  
"What I can't believe is that there are beings that actually voluntarily choose this type of existence," Rachel commented keeping her own voice low. "Well some of them are born fully demonic and the humans who turn are so blinded by the promise of power and immortality that they don't think about the consequences," Patty explained. "It's still hard to understand," Victor commented. "I'll never comprehend why someone would want to give up things like light, love, and a real life for this."  
  
A group of demonic monks walked by and nodded to them. John, Victor, Patty, and Rachel all held their breaths. Luckily the monks kept going obviously not suspecting anything was amiss. Not knowing how long they could continue undiscovered, however, caused them to quicken their steps. John said a silent prayer to the forces of good that they would find Prue soon.  
  
As if in answer to his plea, they discovered her in the next room. Patty gasped! "What is it?" Victor asked worriedly. The Source has her surrounded in a Circle of Fire. "A Circle of Fire? Isn't wasn't that one of the few things that Prue said could destroy immortality?" John asked. "Yes," Patty replied struggling to stay strong. "We have to get her out of there now!" Victor insisted.  
  
"We can't. If we dive into that Circle our powers will be immediately weakened and we will be just as vulnerable as Prue. The same thing would happen to Phoebe and Piper if we called them for back up." "I don't care, I'm not letting my daughter down, and I'm going in after her." Victor insisted. "No you are not, didn't you hear me Victor, all that will do is render us useless to Prue anyway. We have to come up with another plan." "What if she doesn't have much longer before she succumbs?"  
  
While Patty and Victor were arguing John began to edge away from them. They didn't notice but Rachel did. "John what are you doing?" she asked. "What do you think I'm doing Rachel? I'm not about to stand around and watch Prue die. You know me better than that." "John it's too dangerous. You heard them you will be too vulnerable."  
  
"No, I'm banking that I won't be. I haven't received my powers yet. I also haven't had even a drop of Ambrosia. My induction ceremony as they call it isn't even scheduled until three weeks from now. As far as I know I'm still fully human and as long as I can avoid getting burned by it, that flame shouldn't hurt me."  
  
"John do you know enough about all the ins and outs of this strange new universe you are inhabiting? I mean you may not have had the Ambrosia yet but you obviously have immortal blood in your system. How do you know you won't still be in danger somehow? Let me do it. I'm not one of you," she volunteered. John shook his head. "Rachel how do you know? You sometimes get pictures in your head, just like Sam, and like Cole's wife Phoebe. I know you deny it is a power but who really knows.  
  
At any rate, I am not arguing about this anymore. I'm going in after Prue. I lost Kate, I am not going to loose her too. You can act as back up but don't come into that circle unless you absolutely have to." "What about this Source, that they mentioned? Surely he has to be nearby. He wouldn't leave her unguarded for too long. What are you going to do if he shows up?" "That part we are going to have to leave up to Patty. Now get over there and join her and Victor, and whatever you do don't let her stop me."  
  
John could tell that Rachel wanted to argue the point further but he was done talking. Prue was looking weaker and weaker. He wasn't about to waste precious seconds she may not have left. He began racing forward.  
  
He heard Patty yell for him to stop but John kept his forward momentum going. " "No don't try and stop him!" Rachel intervened. "John has to try this," he maybe your daughter's only chance." While Patty hesitated John leapt the last few feet into the circle. It was too late for her to interfere. He raced over to Prue's side and bent his head over her. She was unconscious but still breathing thank heaven. John picked her up in his arms, shielding her against his chest and began to head out of the circle.  
  
A deep vicious voice arose from just outside the ring of flames, "Belthazor, you showed up!" John gulped. It had to be the Source and he must be mistaking him for Cole. Well if Cole could imitate him with Jack maybe he could imitate Cole with this incarnate evil.  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't?" John asked. "Part of me suspected you would but there was also a part of me that wondered if enough of the selfish demon side still lurked in your personality even though your alter ego has been vanquished. I've heard rumors you'd been made a deity like the witches and I thought you just might be too smart to give up such incredible power again. However, I still see you are making decisions with something else besides your brain and training," the Source growled. I hope the brief time you had with your witch was worth it. Speaking of whom where is your precious Phoebe? Isn't she interested in saving her sister Prue? Or perhaps they have had a falling out over you maybe? Have you switched sister's beds? Perhaps there is a little bit of the demon still left inside after all Belthazor.  
  
"Perhaps you're a sick, disgusting, demonic sack of garbage," John shouted. "I think it's about time someone put you in your place," he yelled even louder hoping Patty would take the hint and do something now.  
  
In their hiding place, Patty whispered to Victor, "I'm not sure how well our powers will work down here so how is your throwing arm?" "Not what it used to be," he said anxiously. "What have you got in mind?" Rachel asked. I grew up with brothers and I'm a damned good pitcher." "Lob this potion at the Source and just don't miss. It won't be able to kill him," Patty said. "Only a power of three spell can do that but the potion should weaken him long enough for John to get Prue out of the Circle and then for all of us to leave."  
  
Rachel grabbed the vial from Patty's hand and took a deep breath. She then threw it with all her might. The Source was saying, "And who is going to stop me, the Charmed ones? This one is half dead already Belthazor and you'll be joining her soon. Then I'll be going after your first girl friend and the middle sister. My plan is going perfectly," the Source cackled. At that exact moment the vial hit him and he crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Yeah, I can see that!" John said sarcastically as he jumped with amazing agility over the flames, and then the Source with Prue in his arms. He hugged her tight and was pleased beyond all measure when she moaned his name softly.  
  
"If you will excuse the pun," Victor said, I think we had better get the hell out of here before you know who regains full strength and or backup shows up. The small rescue team got into a huddle and headed back home to Olympus. John was still cradling Prue and whispering in her ear that she was safe and was going to stay that way if he had anything to say about it. 


	25. Waking Up to Love

Love Triumphant  
Waking Up To Love  
Chapter XXVI  
  
Prue opened her eyes to see her father and mother lingering by her bed. She managed a smile. "I take it I didn't bite the big one for real this time?" "No," Victor reassured her. "Baldar says your powers and more importantly your immortality are all still in tact. You're going to be fine honey!"  
  
"Thanks to him," Patty said pointing to the other side of the bed where John Grant was sound asleep in a chair. He saved your life at great risk to his own. He's a very good and brave man darling. He's been by your bedside for most of the day. We couldn't pry him away. A girl could do a lot worse," Patty teased. Prue moaned softly.  
  
"Are you in pain honey?" Victor asked. "No not physical pain at least," Prue answered. "I was thinking about how mean I was to John earlier. I was insufferably rude, arrogant, and cruel. Yet he was still willing to throw himself in harm's way for me. He must really be dedicated to his profession."  
  
"There is that but then there is also the added incentive of John's obvious deep feelings for you," Patty commented. "Deep feelings?" Prue asked rhetorically. "Are you kidding? He must think I'm a complete bitch. Not to mention the fact that we hardly know each other."  
  
"I think you know each other better than you think." "Mom what would make you say that?" "Prue dear, you know all about past lives. You've seen part of your sisters, part of your own. You know that Piper and Leo and Phoebe and Cole have all been together in the past. Is it so hard to believe that you and John might also share a history beyond this present time and space?"  
  
"If that is true then why didn't I experience some sense of dejavu when we first met Cole? "Twins only share a face and other similar physical features," Patty said to her daughter. They don't share the same essence of being. Cole was Phoebe's soul mate to recognize not yours." "Then that explains why the only reaction I had when we first met Cole was that he had a cute butt," Prue said with a giggle.  
  
"Since twins obviously share some of the same physical features as your mother has just pointed out then that must mean you think I have a cute butt as well," an amused masculine voice said from across the room. John had obviously awakened and was listening to the conversation with great interest. Prue could feel the blush spreading across her face. Victor cleared his throat.  
  
John looked contrite as he stood up. "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to embar.. "It's alright," Victor said holding up his hand. "It is part of the curse of having such forthright daughters. I guess I'm going to have to get used to it. Thank you for saving her life by the way." Victor crossed over to John and shook his hand. "You're welcome sir, but you really don't have to thank me. I couldn't have done otherwise. I had to save her whatever it took." Victor patted John on the back and said, "I know and please call me Victor."  
  
Prue felt her mother's hand slip into hers. "I think your father actually likes and accepts John and we didn't even have to wear him down first. Your sisters will be vexed," she said laughing. "They will won't they?" Prue agreed inordinately pleased. It might make up a little for the fact that they got married first."  
  
Patty leaned down and kissed her eldest daughter on the forehead. "Come on Victor," she said. You wanted my input on the new recruiting posters your planning for the training university, and I think we should get to it." "Training posters?" Victor asked sounding puzzled at first. Then it must have dawned on him. Yes right, those training posters.  
  
"We need to be going," Victor said to Prue and John. Will you be all right? he asked Prue. "I'm fine Daddy, thank you for being there," she replied. It made her heart feel good to see the beam on Victor's face. Prue realized she had finally let go of her hurt and anger towards her father completely. He hugged her and then he and her mother left the room.  
  
Once the door shut behind her parents Prue shifted her gaze toward John. He had his hands in his pockets, was shuffling his feet, and looking at the floor. "I would have never pegged you for the shy silent type," she joked lightly. He looked up and a slight grin crossed his face. "That's because normally I'm not either of those things. I mean I can't tell you the amount of times I've heard the phrase shut up John. It's simply in this situation I don't quite know what to say."  
  
"Then let me do the talking," Prue said. She moved further aside in the bed and patted the empty mattress beside her. John crossed over and cautiously sat on the bed. She took his right hand in both of hers. "Thank you for saving my life and please forgive me for the way I treated you earlier. I was engaging in a fit of self- pity and I took it out on you. I am so sorry, John. You didn't deserve it."  
  
"It's all right Prue. I'm hardly a saint and believe me I know all about self- pity. In fact I've spent a lot of my life so far engaged in it," he said. His hand had begun to stroke hers and Prue was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate. May I ask you what had you so upset?" he asked. "Was it that Andy guy?"  
  
"How did you find out about Andy?" "My new partner Darryl mentioned him. He said that you and Andy were in love back on earth and that he got shot. Darryl also said that when you came to Olympus Andy had the option of joining you here but chose not to because he wanted a quote normal life the second time around. For the record I think the man is an ass."  
  
"And I think for a cop Darryl has a big mouth," Prue sighed. "So are you still in love with Andy?" John asked in a low voice. His eyes were lowered toward the bedspread.  
  
"I was sure for a long time that I did love him and I won't lie to you, John. There was even a point where I thought he was my soul mate. I know now that wasn't the case. Andy came back into my life at around the same time I first found out about being a witch. He had been my childhood sweetheart. I think I was longing to stay connected somehow to something that was fully human, totally normal, and completely innocent. A first love fulfills all those requirements, I think I mistakenly identified those needs and desires within me for mature love.  
  
John raised his eyes to meet hers and Prue found herself stunned by the overwhelming connection she felt. "I understand he assured her, I've done the same thing in my past." "And what about your present?" she asked. "I sensed you might have feelings for Dr. Waters that went beyond friendship and then there was that redhead that I saw you with?" Prue said bowing her own head.  
  
"I won't lie to you either, Prue. When I was working with Sam, I did think I was in love with her. I never acted on it or even told her. Back then I lead myself to believe it was because I didn't think I was good enough for her, given my family history and all. I guess, however, on some level I must have always known, that it just wasn't meant to be. I think that like you with Andy I was more in love with what Sam represented to me. Things like strength, kindness, warmth, compassion, and security. The things that had vanished from my life a long time before I met her."  
  
"And the redhead?" Prue prodded. "That's Rachel. She took Sam's place as the Profiler for the VCTF when Sam left. I'd met her previously at Quantico, and hit on her while I was drunk. I actually passed out before anything happened. The whole incident caused a considerable amount of trouble and embarrassment for us both later when we ended up working together. We ended up becoming very good friends but there was never anything serious between us and I was never in love with her."  
  
"So then you're completely free?" Prue asked unable to keep the hopeful element out of her voice. "Yes, I'm free," he answered easing her mind. "What about you?" John asked. "Me too, so where do we go from here?" Prue questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure but hopefully we can help each other figure that out along the way," was John's answer. "I have to warn you I'm not exactly an expert on this relationship stuff," Prue warned. "So it is probably going to be like the blind leading the blind." "And I have to warn you, I can be a stubborn mule headed male chauvinist jackass at times," John answered back. "Really, I never would have guessed?" she said feigning shock. They both burst into laughter.  
  
John lifted his hand and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You are so gorgeous," he said softly. Slowly his head began descending towards hers. Prue knew he was giving her time to object should she so choose. Despite his tendency toward self-castigation, Prue knew that he was a truly honorable man. Not to mention a thoroughly sexy one. She lifted up to meet him. When their lips met it was like experiencing the joy of ice cream for the first time. It was sweet and oh so delicious and she definitely wanted more than just one taste. 


	26. Love's First Steps

Love Triumphant  
Love's First Steps  
Chapter XXVII  
  
John wondered if this was the Ambrosia everyone was talking about. Prue's kiss sure made him feel invincible. He certainly was no stranger to passion but this was so much more. Prue's hands wound themselves in his hair as she urged him closer. He went willingly and deepened the kiss they shared.  
  
He grudgingly withdrew his lips from hers a few seconds later. "That was incredible," John sighed. "You're telling me. "So why are we stopping?" Prue asked as she pulled off his shirt, which she had unbuttoned without his even knowing it. Man she was talented. "Well there is the little detail that we need to breathe. Not to mention the fact that this isn't how I want it to go between us," John informed her.  
  
Prue pulled completely away from him. That should have been his first clue that trouble was coming. The mutinous look on her face should have been another. "What exactly are you saying?" she asked. "What I'm saying is that I've engaged in a lot of cheap meaningless sex in my life and I don't want it to be like that anymore," he replied.  
  
Suddenly John felt a fist in his gut and saw flashing lights. When he recovered he noted Prue was gone. Why couldn't he have fallen in love with a wall- flower or at least a nice normal woman? John wondered. No the fates had to choose for him a witch goddess who packed a hell of a punch. Okay so maybe he wasn't explaining himself right. He had already warned her that he wasn't an expert at these sorts of things but she could have at least given him a chance to bumble through the rest of what he was going to say.  
  
John wondered where the heck she had gone and how he was going to find her. He didn't have to wait long for his answer. He heard sounds of huge thumps against the floor above him along with breaking glass. John had a feeling he was going to spend most of his immortality dodging flying objects. The lady sure did have a temper.  
  
Bracing himself he raced out of the room and up the stairway following his ears. He was so intent on getting to the little witch before she hurt herself that he didn't even notice Patty and Victor huddled in close conversation in the hallway. John also didn't hear Victor ask "what was that a whirling dervish?" Nor did he hear Patty's reply, "No that was just a half naked man chasing after your eldest daughter who is throwing a temper tantrum in the attic." "Oh is that all," Victor commented. "Is that all? Don't you have anything else to say on the matter?" Patty asked. "Yes as a matter of fact I do. It is about damn time. Good luck John," he shouted. Then he and Patty burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
Prue was just picking up a lamp when John entered the attic. At the sound of the door opening she had turned and was aiming it at him. "You don't want to that," he warned her. "I may not have my powers yet but when I get them, I'll make sure you get treated like the spoiled brat you're acting like. Plus while I'm at it, speaking of my powers, no fair orbing out on me until I have an equal advantage."  
  
"You're talking as if you are actually going to be around," she hissed. " Well that is because I am. That is if you don't manage to kill me before my induction ceremony in three weeks. Lord you are a frustrating creature."  
  
"It takes one to know one and besides if you don't like my company you can always leave the Mansion. There is plenty of room on Olympus and the base of the agency on earth is sufficiently large. You never have to set eyes on me, if you don't want too."  
  
"Oh I plan to be setting a lot more than my eyes upon you lady and you are not getting rid of me, know matter how hard you try to drive me away." "Call me crazy but aren't you the man who said about five minutes ago that you didn't want to engage in, what did you call it, oh yeah, cheap meaningless sex anymore? So you'd better leave before the mean old wicked witch corrupts your new found virtue."  
  
"Prue that is not what I meant and you know it, or that is you would if you'd have actually let me finish what I was trying to say to you." "Isn't that too bad," she shouted at him. "Maybe it was because I didn't want to hear it."  
  
"Yes you do and you are going to." John knew he was taking his life in his hands but he risked moving closer to her anyway. When she didn't make a move to zap him, he really took a risk. He took the lamp out of her hands and set it down on a table nearby. Then he drew Prue into his arms. John felt inordinately pleased when she didn't disappear or slap him silly; perhaps victory was close at hand, even though she was standing very stiffly in his grasp.  
  
"I was trying to tell you that before we get too completely wrapped up in the physical side of our relationship there is something I want you to know. Prue, we may have just met on this go around, heck we haven't even had a first date yet so this may seem a bit unbelievable but I mean every word I'm about to say.  
  
I've never made promises to anyone in my life but I want to make them to you. I need to tell you that I want to be faithful, dependable, and most of all there whenever you need me. I've used the past hurts in my life as a barrier to keep people at arms length and even worse as an excuse to act like a selfish bastard. What I was so badly trying to communicate in your bedroom was that I've been a taker in every previous relationship I've had with women, and I don't want to be that anymore. I want to be the type of man and lover who knows how to give."  
  
"John, you don't hav..." "Shush," he said while a solo finger also blocked her words. "I know from what I've learned about you that you've always been a benefactress. You've been there for innocents, friends, and your sisters. It is time someone put you on the receiving end. All I'm asking of you Prue is that you let me be that someone. Will you help me learn to be the giver?" with that John stopped talking and waited with baited breath for her response.  
  
He breathed an audible sigh of relief when Prue relaxed in his arms and asked, "And just what do you want to give me Agent Grant?" He winked at her and whispered in her ear about what he had in mind. She giggled delightedly and slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "My, my, my, you are one naughty, naughty, man."  
  
"Yeah, well I should also tell you that while I intend to mend my ways in many matters, there are a few things that I don't think I can change. I'll never be an angel," John said in response.  
  
Prue laughed. "That is okay because I'll let you in on a little family secret. Like Phoebe, I've always had a soft spot in my heart for the bad boys," she said as her tongue began outlining the shell of his right earlobe. Piper's the one who is into angels." "Then I guess it's for sure," he said before bussing her on the lips. "What's for sure?" she replied returning his kiss. "We are one another's soul mates," with that he picked her up and she orbed them back to her bedroom where the giving could begin. 


	27. Piper and Leo's Overdue Honeymoon

Author's note: The song "I Am Your Angel," was written by R. Kelly and is owned by Zomba Songs, Inc. It is used here for entertainment purposes only and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights.  
  
Love Triumphant  
Piper & Leo's Overdue Honeymoon  
Chapter XXVIII  
  
Music played softly in the background as Piper and Leo danced in the middle of a grass hut. "Remind me to thank Evander for showing me how to create our own private Hawaii," she sighed. I just wish he could have told me how to make a grass skirt that wasn't so itchy."  
  
Leo grinned. Well you could always settle for the natural look that is my personal favorite. "Honey we can't stay naked all the time," she scolded gently. "Why not? We are completely alone for virtually the first time since we've known each other. There are no emergencies to deal with, no interrupting sisters, no feline fur to ruffle."  
  
"Simply you and me and the trees here, Piper. And before you ask, no I don't think they have eyes." "So you say. Didn't you ever hear of an enchanted forest?" "You are hopeless," he groaned. "That's right. I'm hopelessly in love with you my dear husband," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "What a wonderful thing to say," he whispered.  
  
"It's only the truth," Piper replied. "Honey I don't want to break the mood here," she continued, "but can I ask you something?" "Anything, you know that." "I know you want a baby badly, however, I've been wondering if you would mind putting it off a bit? I mean as goddesses and gods we can choose to be any age we want through out our immortal lives. I understand that Aphrodite and Hephestaus, and Hercules and his wife Marianna are still having children and lord knows how old they are. It should be an extremely long time now before my biological clock runs out of time."  
  
"Piper if I've been pressuring you I'm sorry. I just thought you wanted a baby as much as I? You're not changing your mind because of what you saw in that sickening hallucination are you? Piper, we've discussed this. We are not going to get divorced ever and I'd certainly never try and separate you from any child we have together."  
  
She held up her hand to stop him. "Leo, I know the future life I thought I saw was a direct result of the hallucinogenic drugs and the twisted imaginations of some vile monsters. I was the one brainwashed by the Source too so I'm sort of an expert on these matters. It's simply that some of the issues the hallucinations dealt with raised red flags for me. Leo, you just finished saying it yourself. We love each other and are married but we've barely had any time together that was just yours and mine.  
  
I think we have to have that so our marriage is sustained by the strongest foundation possible. Not only do we deserve that but so do any of our future children. There is so much on our plate right now as well and I don't want to be a mother whose attention is divided. When our babies are born I want to give them everything I possibly can. Do you understand that honey?  
  
Leo held her tighter. "Of course I do. It's like Grams said about our wedding. When the time is right for us to have a baby we will know it in our hearts. He pulled back only far enough to kiss her. When the kiss ended, Piper opened her eyes and asked, "How did I get so lucky?" "It's simple! You're one of the Charmed Ones after all and my favorite to boot. "That's so nice to hear. As the middle sister I need to have my ego stroked on a more consistent basis." "That's what I'm here for dear so how about this one, you are like the best part of an Oreo cookie, the creamy, dreamy, center." "Keep it up sweet talker you're on the right track to becoming as charmed as I am."  
  
Still dancing Leo maneuvered them over to the CD player that was over in the corner. He turned it up. "How about these words?" he asked as Celine sang:  
  
"I saw your tears and I heard you cry.  
All you need is time. Seek me and you shall find.  
You have everything and you're still lonely.  
It doesn't have to be this way. Let me show you a better day.  
And then you will see the morning will come  
And every day will burn bright as the sun.  
So all of your fears cast them on me.  
How can I make you see?"  
  
"I'll be your cloud up in the sky.  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry.  
I hear your voices when you call me.  
I am your angel.  
And when all hope is gone I'm here.  
No matter how far you are I'm near.  
It makes no difference who you are.  
I am your angel."  
  
They both whispered "forever" as they clung to one another. "Do you think Phoebe is going to be mad I hooked her CD?" Piper asked. "We can always get her another one," Leo replied distractedly. "Besides I think Cole is probably keeping her too distracted to worry about missing CD's, and I plan on following his lead." Leo lifted his bride up in arms and laid her on their bed. He followed her down and within seconds everything but each other disappeared from their minds 


	28. Confessions of the Heart

Love Triumphant  
Confessions of the Heart  
Chapter XXIX  
  
Cole awakened and moved to draw his wife near. His heart knew a moment's panic when his hands came up with nothing but bedspread. It only started beating again when he heard the sound of CD cases being rattled together.  
  
"What are doing way over there when our bed is over here with me in it?" he asked pouting. Phoebe tossed her bag on the floor; CD's included and made a beeline for the bed. She bounced on it for a minute and then settled down next to him. "Sorry, I thought you were sleeping sweetie, and I didn't want to wake you. I was just looking for my Celine Dionne, "All the Way," CD. You know one the ones that Evander left for me in our room at the Mansion when we first arrived? I thought sure I would have tossed it in here with the rest of them."  
  
"I'm sorry baby, I haven't seen it." "That's okay it's not my favorite anymore anyway," Phoebe said with a shrug. Cole put a finger on his chin and said, "Let me guess your current favorite is your new Leanne Rimes one? Am I right?" "Yeah, how did you know?" "Wild guess, besides it's my favorite too. We'd better buy several copies if we don't want to wear our song out. Plus now that we are both going to be gainfully employed we will actually be able to afford them on our own," he said with a big grin.  
  
"I've got an even better idea. You could always serenade me with our song," Phoebe suggested. "Oh yeah!" Cole replied nearly choking on his laughter. "I think Kit would sound better with her tail caught in the door." "Poor kitty. You and Leo really have to learn to be nicer to him," Phoebe scolded.  
  
"Nicer to her? You have to be kidding right? That cat hates Leo and I. At first when everyone including me thought I was Belthazor it made sense for the little nuisance not to like me. I figured it sensed evil. Yet then when I saw how it acted toward Leo, I began to wonder. I've now basically come to the conclusion that the little fur ball hates men in general. Did you ever think it might really be a man imprisoned in a cat's body?" Maybe he is jealous because Leo and I got you girls or maybe it is a woman who was scorned by her lover in a previous life. It would explain Kit's issues with the opposite sex."  
  
"Hmm, that reminds me. Do you think Prue will still be mad at me when we get back?" Phoebe asked. Cole chuckled, "Remember you made the comparison between Prue and Kit not I. I also don't think Prue is really mad at you to begin with," Cole reassured his wife. I think it is like you said the other night. She is really having trouble accepting that you and Piper have learned to fly on your own and with the fact that she doesn't have to play mamma hen anymore.  
  
Prue is completely free to explore her own options in life now and although she'd never admit it, I think that kind of scares her. I know from personal experience how frightening that can seem. Then there was Andy's rejection and you know that had to hurt. Plus you also hit the nail on the head when you said that despite her protests to the contrary she really hasn't made her full peace with her past issues of abandonment. I have a feeling she will. It is going to take time that's all," Cole finished.  
  
"Not to mention a lot of understanding," Phoebe commented. "Don't forget love," Cole added. "I could never forget that," she promised him. She snuggled even closer to and began running her fingers through his chest hairs. Cole let out a contented sigh as he stroked her hair gently and kissed her forehead. He really loved being a married man.  
  
"Speaking of reminders all the earlier talk of CD's made me remember that I wanted to give you something," Cole said. He climbed out of bed and went over to his luggage. He could feel Phoebe's appreciative glance on him and it made him feel like the most admired man in the universe. He pulled a beautifully wrapped package out of one of his bags and brought it back to bed with him to give to Phoebe.  
  
"What is this for?" she asked. "I'm not exactly an expert on wedding etiquette but I seem to recall hearing about a tradition in which the groom gives his bride a token of his undying affection." "Oh Cole, that is so sweet, but you didn't need to. You've already given me the gift of your affection, and believe me it was considerably more than a token," she said with a satisfied grin. He ducked his head and said, "why thank you but that's not what I meant."  
  
"I don't believe it," Phoebe squealed. You're blushing aren't you?" Cole didn't answer her question instead he said, "All right already just open your gift before I think you don't want it and that I should take it back." "Uh, Uh, mister! You keep your hands off of my present." She quickly tore off the wrapping.  
  
Cole watched her eyes well up when she saw it was not a CD but a DVD of what had always been her favorite movie, "Kill It Before It Dies." It was technically a horror movie but Phoebe had always said she thought it romantic growing up because she thought its hero Billy was dreamy.  
  
The movie was special to Cole too but for different reasons. It would always remind him of his reappearance in her life after the first time they had been forced to part. He'd managed to let her know he was back by magically appearing at the end of the film one night when she was watching it on video.  
  
Phoebe set the DVD down on the bedside table and threw her arms around his neck and started crying. "Sweetheart what's wrong? Since your video copy was lost with the rest of our stuff I thought that it was the perfect gift. "Oh my God. That is it isn't it? I am such a moron!" Cole cursed himself. "All I wanted was to give you something special and instead I've just managed to remind you about the Manor explosion and all the horror that went with it."  
  
Phoebe leaned back and he could see her expression was extremely troubled. "You are not a moron and I'm not crying because the Manor's gone. Seeing a copy of this movie again, however, made me think of what I was like before we met. My life was basically a complete mess," she said wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I don't believe that," Cole said shaking his head. "You are the one who straightened me out. You are too critical of yourself that's all. We are going to have to work on that."  
  
"No, Cole you don't understand." "Then help me Phoebe, talk to me." "Do I have to?" she asked. " Baby, you know you don't have to do anything you don't want to do with me ever but I think it might help you to talk it out."  
  
He could see the struggle on her face and wished he could simply erase whatever it was that was troubling her but he knew that she needed to be the one to release it. At first he thought she wasn't going to say anything but then it came pouring out in a torrent: "The cinematic future drama that Sam, Paige, and Anton arranged to play in my head, may have been fiction but it contained elements of the truth. You see I wasn't exactly circumspect in my relationships with men before you and I met.  
  
Oh don't get me wrong, I was careful in terms of diseases and pregnancy. I was, however, to use the politest phrase possible, extremely promiscuous. Heck I was even worse in the past life that I witnessed. How could I have ever slept with someone like Anton? A man who was responsible for your murder in that incarnation, the very thought of it makes my skin crawl. Oh Cole, I feel so ashamed.  
  
Cole wrapped both arms around her and held her tightly. "Shh.. honey. Anton seduced you with his powers. He tricked you. We never even got the chance to meet in that life he robbed of us it. You had no way of knowing about me, what we would have been to one another, and you certainly had no way of knowing about Anton murdering me. You weren't responsible in any way. He was. So please, please, stop blaming yourself. As for your recent past you have nothing to be ashamed of either. You are talking to the man who was a vessel for a demonic presence for over thirty years, remember. Yeah okay I was brainwashed but I never once had the force of will to fight to save my own soul until I met you that is"  
  
Phoebe clung to him just as hard and said: "My only defense was that I was searching for someone to end the loneliness and emptiness inside me that never seemed to go away. Do you want to know the saddest thing? I actually managed to convince myself that a one-dimensional fictional character in a C grade movie was the ideal man. Heck, Billy even came out of the film once when Piper, Prue, and I were trying to save innocents from one of your old acquaintances, the Demon of Illusion. I even ended up letting Billy kiss me, how pathetic is that? And now to top it all off, I've wrecked your wonderfully romantic gesture by bawling and babbling on about my pathetic past like an idiot."  
  
"You haven't wrecked anything," Cole said kissing her. "I'm just sorry that something that once made you so happy now makes you so sad. "It's okay," she replied. What upset me is not the movie itself. It was that I actually ever believed I needed it in my reality. That is what makes me sad. "But you want to know what makes me happy? It is having the knowledge that I'll be able to watch and enjoy this film again for what it is and was always meant to be, just a movie. I will never again require it in my life.  
  
"That's good then that at least in some way my gift has made you happier," Cole said. I never want to make you blue, which brings up a larger issue. You don't need to worry about anything in that damned hallucination coming true in terms of you and me. If I ever thought I was in danger of hurting you like that Phoebe, you wouldn't have to kill me. I'd find a way to do it myself. All I've wanted since the day I realized I was in love with you is to be the kind of man that you would wish to have in your life forever. I want to be your Billy."  
  
Phoebe lifted both hands to his cheeks and softly caressed them. "You are my rock when you have to be and yet somehow you manage to be equally as tender when that's what I need from you. You wrote the book on being romantic and funny. That is not even taking into account that when I feel like a rain cloud ready to burst, I picture those wacky adorable expressions you get on your face sometimes and I start beaming like the sun. When I'm ready to throw in the towel because I feel the universe is out to get me, I hear you whispering to keep fighting, that you are always going to be on my side, and I'm suddenly back to feeling more optimistic than Orphan Annie. In my eyes and thoughts, you are the most incredible, dynamic, intelligent, handsome and sexy being in the universe. Sometimes when I look at you, I still can't believe you're my partner, best friend, lover, and husband."  
  
"So listen up good. Mister Turner. If you really want to give me a present you will never let the words, I want to be your Billy leave your mouth again. He's not whom I adore, cherish and love. There is only one man who could possibly fill the roll of my ideal man in reality and that is you, my love, my Cole."  
  
"When he actually recovered enough to speak. Cole said, oh dear Zeus, I think the two of us are flooding Olympus with our tears of joy. Phoebe let forth one of Cole's favorites sounds in the universe at that comment, her laughter. She reached over and grabbed two tissues. She gave him one and began wiping the moisture away from his eyes with the one still in her hand. Taking her lead he did the same for her. The symbolic meaning of the moment didn't escape either of them.  
  
"I will love you for eternity Phoebe Halliwell. "Correction," she replied. "My name is Phoebe Halliwell -Turner buddy and don't you forget it. Cole was flabbergasted. You want to add my last name to yours? What about all the worries you had when I gave you your grandmother's cursed engagement ring. For that matter what about Grams herself. I thought she didn't approve of a woman taking on her husbands last name?"  
  
Phoebe said in a voice that sounded almost like a professor's: "Grams is just going to have get over it and deal with her own issues with the institution of marriage. Adding your name to mine is not a loss of identity. I am simply announcing with a great deal of pride and hubris mind you, that you the most amazing man in the known galaxies and I the most amazing woman in the same, belong together, so everyone else had better keep their distance or eat dirt." Cole clapped. "My you have away of putting things so poetically my dear."  
  
"Thank you kind sir. This is also my wedding gift to you, although I couldn't figure out a way to wrap it. "That's okay because my fingers are going to be too busy unwrapping something else like that robe you are wearing for instance," Cole said. As he began untying it he noticed the change in her mood immediately.  
  
He knew without asking that she was thinking about her past again. He reached up and gently lifted her head so their eyes met. "Thank you for my gift and the promises you've made me so far," Cole said softly. "I also need to ask you to make me a couple more." "If I can you know I will," she answered.  
  
"I want you to promise me that from this day forward you will start listening to your own good advice. You are constantly telling me that I'm not the same person I was before we met, and you need to realize you are not the same woman you were. Not that I'm agreeing mind you that there was anything wrong with you to begin with because I will never believe that. Can you make me that vow? he asked. "Yes," she agreed after a few seconds of pondering.  
  
"Good now here comes the second one and this one is even more important to me. I want you to promise me you will never again feel shame because of the passion and fire that is inside of you. It's a piece of your family heritage and a part of what makes you who you are and that's the most unselfish and loving woman I have ever had the privilege of knowing. The physical longing we feel isn't from sinful lusting. It is born of the purity of our love for one another. It is a beautiful precious bond between us. Tell me you know and accept that in your heart and soul Phoebe? "I so do vow." she answered. "Good. Now let me make love to you and with you because I need you beyond measure."  
  
Cole finished untying her robe and noted with gratefulness how proudly his wife now held her head as the rest of her naked form was revealed to his eyes. "You are so stunning," he whispered as he drew her down on the mattress and laid his body upon hers.  
  
There was no more talking in the grotto that evening. The only sounds that could be heard were the ones of unadulterated bliss made by the newest goddess and god of love as they shared the wonder of who'd they'd become together. 


	29. Wedded Bliss Times Four

Author's note: The Song "Love Gets Me Every Time," is used for entertainment purposes only. The copyrights of Shaina Twain or John Mutt Lange are not meant to be infringed upon. Nor are the rights of Charmed or HTLJ producers meant to be infringed upon."  
  
Six Months Later: Setting: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are sitting together at a table in the newly redecorated P3. It is a more brightly lit club and is much larger.  
  
Love Triumphant  
Wedded Bliss Times Four  
Chapter XXX  
  
"You know I'm amazed," Prue said. "At what?" Piper asked. "That John has been trying to explain Hockey scoring to Leo and Cole for over a half an hour and they still don't get it?" Prue smirked, "No that's not it, although I must say that's pretty amusing." "I know Phoebe said raising her hand. "It's that you actually broke down and selected Celine's version of the "Power of Love," as yours and John's first song to dance to as husband and wife. Prue shook her head. "Okay, second guess," Phoebe, continued. "Could it be that Piper actually got Celine, Leanne, and even Cher to come and actually perform all of our first songs to dance to at this reception? Didn't Mom and Dad look so adorable dancing to After All?"  
  
"Yes they did and that's along the lines of what I was thinking to begin with. I can't believe that we actually witnessed the day where we sent our reunited parents off on their second honeymoon. "That is pretty cool no matter how you slice it, "Phoebe agreed. "You know what I think is amazing?" Piper asked. "Why don't you tell us?" Prue prompted.  
  
"I was hoping you ask me that." Piper replied. "I think I'd rather show you, however," with that comment lingering in the air she disappeared. She showed up again on stage in front of the microphone. "Everyone," she called out. "Sorry to interrupt the dancing and festivities. You can all return to them in a moment. I just had a few announcements I wanted to make. First I wanted to thank all of you for sharing this very unique quadruple wedding ceremony with my Mom, my sisters, and all our grooms. You honor us with your presence.  
  
Second is to our maids and matron of honor, Sam, Grace, Rachel, and Grams. Thank you, ladies you rock. Thank you also to our guardian goddesses Hestia, Athena, and Aphrodite for helping to pull all of this together and making sure this day and night went off without a hitch. Thank you also to all of our guest performers who not only agreed to be here but to keep our collective magical secret identities secret as well."  
  
Now before I keep my promise to return you to your previous activities, I hope you will indulge me for just a bit longer. I'd like to make a special presentation," Piper continued. "Weddings are always special occasions but this one takes the cake, if you will pardon my word play. It isn't just because there were four brides and four grooms. You are all part of a truly momentous moment in history for another reason.  
  
This may sound sexist but I still think it is sort of true that most women dream of their wedding day all their lives. I mean I know I did. When we were little girls, however, my sisters had a slightly different view. I thought it might be kind of amusing with the help of Harry, Evander, George, and yet another special musical guest to give you a little insight into that view and a reminder that miracles do happen.  
  
It is a little video tribute that has been prepared in Phoebe, Prue, Cole and John's honor. She raised her glass in toast. "To my sisters, I love you always and welcome to the marriage club. To my two brothers, Cole and John, again welcome to the family, and thank you for helping me keep these two out of trouble," she said motioning to Phoebe and Prue. Bless you guys and now without further ado here is the video and the incredibly talented Ms. Shania Twain.  
  
A large screen arose from the floor of the stage behind Piper. Images of a very young Prue and Phoebe creeping down the hallway like little commandoes came on screen. They snuck into a sleeping Piper's bedroom and into her toy chest. Torrents of laughter arose from the audience as the two little deviants proceeded to draw a goatee, and mustache on groom Ken's face and then chop the long blonde hair off of Bridal Barbie. The roar grew even louder when the girls on screen took the unfortunate couple to the bathroom and tried to flush them down the toilet.  
  
Shaina appeared beside the screen and glanced at it. She smiled broadly for a moment and said "hmmm." The scenes on the video changed from the Haliwell sister's youthful days to ones of Phoebe kicking the enemies butt, and on stage Shaina began to sing:  
  
Life was goin' great. Love was gonna have to wait.  
Was in no hurry-had no worries. Staying single was the plan.  
Didn't need a steady man. I had it covered-til I discovered.  
That love gets me every time. My heart changed my mind.  
I gol' darn gone and done it.  
  
The clips of a single Phoebe demon busting switched to shots of Cole and selected highlights of their romantic history together as Shaina continued to sing:  
  
"Gone and done it. Guess I fell in love.  
Must've been the way he walked, or his sweet, sweet talk.  
I guess I gol darn gone and done it.  
  
The film's spotlight then switched to Prue and John:  
  
"I was quite content. Just a payin' my own rent.  
It was my place-I needed my space  
I was free to shop around.  
In no rush to settle down.  
I had it covered-til I discovered.  
  
"That love get's me everytime. My heart changed my mind.  
"I've gol darn gone and done it.  
  
As she continued her vocals Shania motioned for Phoebe and Prue to join her on stage. She stopped only long enough to say "sing it with me girls." They blushed and protested a bit but then relented and started singing:  
  
Gone and done it. Guess I fell in love.  
Must've been the way he walks, or his sweet -sweet talk.  
It's in the way he calls my name.  
I know I'll never be the same.  
Thought it had it covered.  
Life was going great.  
Well I gol' darn and done it.  
  
The video ended with a shot of all four wedding couples kissing at the altar. Shania finished with one last look at the screen and a "cool!" She hugged her singing partners and wished them a happy life and then she bowed to the thunderous applause of the appreciative audience and disappeared.  
  
Phoebe and Prue orbed back to their spots next to their husbands, Leo and Piper. She quickly dodged behind him. "Don't worry. We were going to strangle you at first when you exposed our criminal drowning of Barbie and Ken, but then we decided we'd forgive you," Prue told her middle sister. "Yeah, I loved it too," Phoebe, added. "Thanks Sis." Cole and John added their compliments as well.  
  
"I'm glad you all liked it," Piper said with a smile. I also have another surprise to spring on you, which is not from me but from some of our extended Olympian family. Dionysus sent us a few bottles of champagne from his own private stock and Hestia packed us a midnight picnic for six. Since the party is winding down and my support staff is perfectly capable of handling things here why don't we sneak out and go enjoy some quiet family bonding time. The family in question all agreed. 


	30. Love and Peace

Love Triumphant  
Peace and Love  
Conclusion  
  
Later the six found themselves on the beach beside the Olympian ocean. They'd all changed clothes. The girls were in different colored short shirt style dresses and the guys were in half opened white shirts and blue jeans. A small bonfire burned close by.  
  
Cole's head was resting in Phoebe's lap and she was alternating between running her fingers through his hair and rubbing his temples. He glanced to either side of him and noticed that Prue and Piper were doing the same for John and Leo. The girls were talking softly so as not to disturb their husbands who were drifting in and out of sleep. It had been a long and exciting day. Cole didn't say anything to let the girls know he'd awakened. Instead he just closed his eyes again and contentedly listened to the melodic sounds of their voices. This was bliss.  
  
"Thank you for agreeing to the beach as our picnic site," he heard Phoebe say to Prue. I know it isn't exactly your ideal spot." "She only agreed because it was John's suggestion," Piper teased. "There is that but I also have finally made peace with all my old ghosts including the seaside. We not only have Mom, Dad, and each other back but we have also gained three wonderful husbands to boot. The beach doesn't make me sad anymore. I also agreed to the picnic being here to make up for my little blunder of suggesting the Wiccan Park. I only thought of it because it is where I first took significant notice of John. I forgot it might hold bad memories for you two because you used to spend time there with Paige."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Prue," Piper told her. "This isn't a night for regrets or sadness. I do sometimes wonder about how and what Paige is doing in the underworld though." "Great Grandmother Hera told me that she and Demeter have been visiting Paige. I guess she is keeping herself busy by penning fantasies that continue along the same lines as the ones she, her father, and their cohorts authored for your hallucinations. She's even incorporated one with a goddess theme only with her still having her powers and you two still as her partners. It shows how delusional Paige still is.  
  
Great Grandmother and Demeter are doing their best, however, to get through to Paige and convince her that she can still save herself if she will allow the good side of her nature to break down the walls that evil built." "I hope she will," Piper remarked. "Well if anyone can help her in that area it is Great Grandmother Hera. She was able to turn herself away from the darkness and back to the light. Hopefully she can help Paige do the same," Prue commented.  
  
"I wish Great Grandmother Hera and Demeter good luck," Phoebe said. "Don't get me wrong, a part of me feels sad about Paige. She allowed herself to throw away so much of what was valuable in her life. I just can't make myself feel sorry for her though. I guess my wounds are still a little too raw from what she helped do to us. I know that forgiveness is divine and eventually I probably can manage it in terms of Paige. I guess even though I've certainly matured a lot, I'm still not all the way there yet," Cole heard his wife say. He was about to show he was awake and comfort her but Prue beat him to it.  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself little sis. No one thinks less of you because you are not ready to pardon Paige's actions. It's understandable after the hell she put you through. Like you said you will get to that point someday but in the meantime let's change the subject matter to something less depressing, like the beautiful scenery all around us."  
  
Prue dropped her gaze to her slumbering husband and virtually glowed with happiness. Cole could sense his own wife's gaze on him. "Absolutely exquisite," Phoebe concurred. "All right, you two, just don't start another comparative anatomy of John and Cole, conversation or I'll have to leave. I want to be able to actually look the two of them in the eyes again," Piper instructed them. "Later," Cole heard Prue whisper to Phoebe. They shared a giggle.  
  
The warm breeze blew and gently lifted all their long locks. Piper sighed. "This is perfection," she remarked. "Here, here," Prue agreed. "There are bound to be a few rough waves here and there," Phoebe joined in, but I think over all we will have smooth sailing from now on." "Premonition?" her sisters asked. "Uh-Uh. It is my utter conviction and faith in the belief that whatever struggles lie ahead of us, in the end love will always prove triumphant." There were sounds of agreement from Piper and Prue.  
  
A soft smile crossed Cole's face and he was about to drift back off when he heard Prue gasp, "oh my gosh look at the sky." He quickly sat up and saw that John and Leo were now fully awake too. They all looked toward the heavens. Three symbols appeared in the sky. One was Leo's family crest, the other was John and Cole's, and the third was the triquertra representing the Charmed ones. They slowly danced across the sky until their sides were touching. Then a heart formed around them to the amazement and delight of the young lovers below.  
  
The End of Love Triumphant but more stories with our gang to follow. 


	31. Author's Concluding Note

Thank you for allowing me to share Love Triumphant and the Hidden Page with you. Please feel free to share your thoughts on these stories with me. Feedback is greatly appreciated and it does mean a great deal with me. I thank those of you who have shared your thoughts on them so far. This particular set of tales mean a lot to me as I love all of these characters and wanted to give them a happiness that they weren't allowed to have in the actual series themselves due to the nature of show business.  
  
I have another story in this series all ready written called "From All Sides" and am working on a fourth called "Love's Learning Curve." These stories continue following the adventures of Cole and Phoebe, Leo and Piper, and John and Prue as well as the rest of the Charmed, Profiler, and Hercules The Legendary Journeys gangs in this new semi- protected universe. I will continue to write about them as they learn to unite their personal and professional lives. I will continue to post the stories here.  
  
There is also a short tale that I have written which looks ten years into the future of this universe to give us a glimpse of Cole and Phoebe's first child, a precocious daughter nicknamed Tory that I will also post here.  
  
Again thanks for reading and letting me share my version of this gang's lives and future with you. 


End file.
